Cycle
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Blake's injured after a White Fang Operation. She's on the verge of dying but is saved by a man with a cross shaped scar on his cheek. He helps her recover regardless of her race. However, there's much in store for Blake to know about this man. Enough that it might change her philosophy. And the world...
1. Prologue

War.

The only way to resolve conflict when peace is ridiculed and harassed. The only thing that can change people is war. Only when people get hurt and they might be in danger do they regret past decisions or adding fuel to the fire. It's the dangers of bullying. But one doesn't see the damage until it's too late.

Which is why I can't fight anymore. I can not fight for petty reasons.

I've learned my lesson but the world hasn't begun to take weight of the problems surfacing. Even now, danger arises to Faunus and Humans.

* * *

She's fleeing, a prospective job done well but getting tailed by enemies. She needed to lose them, she can't be compromised from enemy capture. The forest grew thicker and thicker, caching a trail would be harsh. Scared, heart beat rising and trying to just get away, she mistimed her step and rolled off the cliff, where rapid waters greeted her. The men look downward and grimaced.

"Tch, forget her, let nature teach her a lesson." The trio looked downward, not seeing her come back up for air and decided to leave it up to chance. She would've preffered getting caught at this rate. She's a cat, this was worse. It only reminds her of bad times, rain down-casting upon her or unnecessary bullying as a child. She only feels negative in this clear liquid surrounding her. But that's nothing compared to what her sensitive ears catches. The sound of a water fall, a massive drop from the fall. The faunus can't move, the rapid current working against her. Her hand tried to reach something, anything to save her.

This isn't how she planned to die, not today. She wanted equality and is this what's going to become of her? She was nearing the drop, her heart accelerating in fear. The sounds rising in strength. She tried to catch onto something but nothing worked in her favor and then she felt it. And saw it with her eyes. A heavy drop, possibly more than one hundred feet. Before she could even meet the ground, her body couldn't withstand the tension of the severe incline and presumably pass out prior to the fall.

* * *

Small stir and her dreams revolved in fear, evolved in danger and only sad memories. Yes, her childhood shaped her behavior. She despised humanity for its supposed superiority. There's no records to why such a race must feel better than the other. Was it for laughs? Jokes? To induce trauma? They succeed.

She couldn't stand for it at all. Peace never worked, so the White Fang was the best option. They took her in, trained her, molded her to become a warrior under their watch. Fighting left and right, stealing Dust Schnee items in hopes to secure luggage and send a message to them. To stop using Faunus to do the dirty work thanks to their "race". Faunus have equal rights and if violence is needed to change things, then so be it.

The woman wanted nothing more than equality to the point she'd do anything to achieve it.

* * *

Fire crackled nearby, a wet towel rested on her forehead was all she can sense. She slowly opened her eyes, consciousness returning. She looked to the side, seeing a slender man in a white kimono. Orange hair and a cross shaped scar on his cheeks. He's cooking something, the scent of steamed rice and veggies coming to mind. Upon lighting, she realizes it's dark outside. Did she pass out? The two were inside a cottage housing them in. Normally, one would thank the person or ask them how they saved them.

She quickly rose up to her feet in a defensive stance, footsteps echoing across the room and the wooden floorboards creaking. The man turned his head and smiled.

"Oh, I see you've awaken." He spoke in a cheery, happy manner. He's a human, no signs of being a faunus. She doesn't feel safe here. He then catches sight of her blushing, white cheeks reddening. He stood up, a concerned look on his face.

"Stay away!"

"Miss, you're stricken with a fever, falling in rapids isn't a good idea. That it is not."

"I'm fine..." Her body told a different tale than her tongue, a rising fever and some motion sickness.

"No you are not. You nearly suffered from hypothermia out there." All the symptoms showed. Her breathing was ragged, nausea, a booming headache. She's not fit to move or go on her own. "Please, sit down and rest, I can grant you a kimono to wear in the meantime while your clothes dry. That and some food I'm preparing."

She stared him down and the man only brought hospitality to her. Plus, she's not in any condition to fight. Realizing her circumstances, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

She walked forward to where she had once been lying and sat down but never did she drop her guard. She noticed her weapon rested nearby in her grasp, making her feel safer if she doesn't believe him or trust him. Eventually he turned to her, giving her a plate of steamed rice and veggies, assuring what she once smelled.

"...Thanks."

"If you need anymore, feel free to eat. I have plenty for seconds" She looked downward at his hip, realizing he has a weapon. She scrutinized it for a while and he caught on.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your weapon..."

"Hm?"

"It's irregular."

"How so?"

"Unless you have a strange sheath, it's facing the opposite direction."

"Ah, you have a good eye. It's a reverse blade sword."

"What's the point of having a blade if it's dull and useless?"

"Well, sometimes the philosophy overpowers the usage."

She narrowed her eyes once more. This man's strange, not making a lick of sense. Though, his cooking did and it was tasty. She couldn't complain.

* * *

It was early morning, the same man slept elsewhere while she was recovering. She didn't feel as sick as before, her body temperature returning to normal. The white kimono gifted by him kept her warm through the night added by the bed. But she can not stay here. She has goals to reach and she can't trust a human for long.

She rose up from the mattress and donned her guerrilla attire. Her weapon was in the corner and she walked up to grasp it. Nothing was wrong or needing adjustment. In perfect condition

She steps out the door and realizes she's in the living room, catching pictures of the same man with another woman. Sneaking around, she wonders who would stay with this man? The lady in the framed photos was beautiful by any standard. Long, black hair, dressed in a similar kimono, she looked beautiful, like a princess. She was surprised. That man did not seem like the kind to get good with the ladies. More like get on their nerves. But that's none of her business. Her eyes froze at a certain trait, one that stood out to her.

"Wait..." Upon closer inspection, she could make out her ears. They were cat like in appearance.

"A...faunus?"

The light suddenly turns on, making her look towards the direction to where the flip is switch. There was the man, looking optimistic.

"Had a good sleep?"

Blake stayed quiet but ignored the question by asking one herself.

"Who is this in your picture?" Without hesitation, he answered.

"My fiance."

'What?' The fighter grew silent. This man has a fiance

"She _was_ my fiance." He retained his cheerful look but his eyes gave it away. Sorrow.

"What happened?"

He sighed and tried to find the right way to say his words.

"You are part of the white fang, are you not?" She gripped the hilt of her weapons in self-defense

"And what if I was? Will that change anything?"

"No, it'd only add to what I'm about to say." He unsheathes his weapon, walking towards her. She prepared her weapon in case he tried to do anything. But instead, he rests it on the table beside her.

"I was involved in the revolution a few years ago. I honed my skills to be an assassin, trained to kill and murder. Times were hard back then. My childhood had been rotten and dangerous. Feeling weak and useless, my parents living in poverty. They were killed by the environment and I was forced to live on my own by any means. Grew into a lifestyle of spilling blood and believing it was acceptable. the military heard about my expertise and wanted me to aid them. At the time, we were equal, monsters only wanting to seek power. I can't deny my purpose back then. I was assigned to battle and chase the Faunus back, stopping them from achieving their goals. They paid me in abundance and I didn't see how wrong I was at the time." He looks up and watches an angry expression on her face take shape. She's clearly not pleased but what he's saying or what he's done.

"But, over time I started to regret my decisions, around the second year the war began. A certain woman tended to my wounds when my comrades left me to die. She was a faunus, quite like yourself. Black hair and cat ears. She showed me compassion and made me feel human again. Outside of my parents, I never felt...human or cared for. I made a bond with someone not fueled by hatred or a decree to kill someone. Even after I told her exactly what I do, she still treated my injuries and that at the end of the day, faunus or human, we deserve proper treatment." He chuckled at the past memory. "I've used to such discrimination that hearing those words made me wish to stop. The military presumed I was killed. I could hide in secrecy.

"I never participated in the revolution afterwards. I mostly stayed and protected her. The revolution was rising to a high pitch and failure was closing in for the enemy. We wanted to leave for safety, to avoid the incoming enemy. We also had plans for marriage." At this point, his tone became serious and his eyes narrowed in what came next. "I went outside that day, I think it was to bring groceries and items. When I returned, the door was wide open, signs of forced entry. I wielded a different weapon at the time. One made for killing. I didn't know the humans were using more...drastic measures. They were rounding up any Faunus in the area and killing them, to induce fear and get them to surrender. They didn't care if they were innocent, it was mass genocide." He lowers his head, his hair blocking his eyes. "A couple of soldiers came in, captured her. They were ready to execute her and I...," he stops as he clutches his weapon tightly, the metal blade tapping the table in frustration.

"-Couldn't save her in time. It was at that point, I saw that this massacre was exactly what I've been doing this entire time. Fighting and killing for sport. No emotions attached. And yet, that was the one time I felt anguish in my years of living. The times I've killed Faunus never brought me anything but watching one die in front of me changed my perceptions and how vile war is. These men showed no mercy or cared about the lives, only following orders. what a hypocrite I am for caring when I've been doing the same..."He releases his grip and sighs after the rough memory passes.

"That proved to be the turning point and I couldn't fight any longer for the humans. I switched sides and joined the resistance, attempting to reign in the new era for equality. They were not quick to accept me until I mentioned her, my fiance. After showing pictures and showing my commitment, they knew I wasn't trying to deceive them. The battle at Fort Castle ended in our favor thanks to the Intel I got from the soldiers who murdered my wife. I became Public Enemy number one afterwards for my betrayal to humans and here is where I reside, where my fiance used to live in. I swore never to kill again and had my weapon forged to fill this philosophy. I even helped administer the White Fang's creation in bringing equality to all races and stop the senseless disparity." Blake's no longer mad but she seems confused. This was a huge story but what's the purpose?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I rescued you based on principle but you were not a typical girl. Your senses and demeanor tells me you've done more than pick pocketing. You were part of the White Fang and responsible for the missing Dust to the Schnee company right?"

"..."

"That silence only strengthens my guess. It's not my business to pry into others lives, that it is not. But I feel the need to tell you that the white fang are heading onto a similar path filled with bloodshed and danger-"

"But peace can't solve our problems!" She finally interjects, explaining her side. The White Fang tried their hardest but they still get bullied for their attempts at peace. While Blake can relate to him, he's still a human and she hasn't seen a single resolution after trying the peaceful route.

"Yes, it's tough to make one submit to peace because it's easy to rebel. Hunters and huntresses have it rough. I wonder what might have been if I switched to a more methodical approach to my skills. Like hunters and huntresses. Those meant to keep the peace for the world."

"..."

She never took much thought on it, thinking it was only made to waste time.

"But, I must tell you this, violence leads to ruin, that it does. The White Fang is no different than a terrorist group or the humans in the war. It starts out small until it eventually grows out of control and an inferno leaves a barren wasteland on what once was a civilization."

"If that's what it takes to realize we're not a race you can pick on and harass, then it is fine! You don't know the trauma we've felt from birth to present!" Even still, her voice was shaky, unable to accept his words fully. Even if he confirms her recent doubts on this militant outlook they adopted.

"..." The man only looked at the determination in her eyes before closing his own, taking a deep breath. "I can't change your mind but history repeats itself. I hope my words show you that the White Fang can not be the answer to your goals. If you do, be prepared to find yourself in similar shoes as me..." She's quick to deject from the conversation.

"I have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality..." She bows to him, showing proper respect to a man who saved her and gave her shelter when others would leave her to die. She faces the door but stops for a moment.

"Blake." She looks at him before repeating. "Blake Belladonna." The swordsman smile at her opening up.

"Kenshin Himura."

She then leaves the cottage in the forest, heading back to headquarters.

* * *

 _A few days later._

Blake and Adam had attempted to raid dust from a freight train from the Schnee company. However, they were expected and battled multiple androids trying to stop them. The two wouldn't have an issue defeating them and worked in unison. Once clearing out the sector, Adam walks up, ensuring the intel's correct.

"Perfect." He smirks underneath his mask. "Move up to the next charge, I'll set the charges..."

 _Wait a minute._

"What about the crew members?" Her voice for once showed compassion to those who might get injured. And to this, she gets a striking response.

"What about them?" She hid her response, knowing they are on mission but this only echoes what that man once stated, suggesting a cycle may begin anew. She focused on it and wondered if this would all be for the best for equality? Or set the world to another revolution? She couldn't think for too long as a new enemy resembling an arachnid popped up, the Schnee's last attempt at salvaging the merchandise and stopping intruders.

Blake bought Adam time to defeat it, noticing how every attack they did proved useless. watching her partner charge up with an attack. His hair and robe glowed in crimson as the tank came closer. She backed up for protection but noticing an escape route. She can't stay here and return if they indeed showed no care for humans. The white fang was what Kenshin said.

' _The White Fang is no different than a terrorist group._ '

Adam unsheathes his weapon and in one strike, defeats the pesky machine. He sighs and sheathes his weapon. He turns around to rendezvous with Blake but he watches her on the other car, looking down and grimacing.

"Goodbye" was the last word she uttered to him before cutting off the links between the two cars, separating their ties for good. Violent protests from stealing dust and stopping the unethical labor for Faunus at the Schnee company was what she had in mind. Not endangering innocent civilians. She will not stand for that.

"I guess you were right and I was foolish" she murmured, looking up at the sky to think on how to break this cycle and still achieve her goals.

"A hunter's purpose is to keep the peace of the world and stop harm from coming to the civilians..." Discrimination may occur but if she succeeds, she may stop this cycle herself. Other Faunus joining the white fang's cause without knowing how nefarious they can get, she can't let that happen.

 **"I'll stop them myself, no matter what."**

* * *

 _The Next Day_ ,

Kenshin walked into town, buying fruits for himself but stops to catch the newsstand holding recent events. He drops his items and takes a read to be educated with the world. The front page explains another schnee train had been raided but somehow, none of the equipment had been raided and the shipment is safe along with the crew members. Some reported a girl retreating after breaking contact with her partner.

The swordsman smiled and returns the paper back in its stand. He knows who's behind the raid and that it should have been a success if everything went fine. Blake must have changed her mind thanks to his words. He walks away feeling glad he spoke on the incoming harm arriving to humans.

' _War. The only way to resolve conflict when peace is ridiculed and harassed. The only thing that can change people is war. Only when people get hurt and get in danger do they regret past decisions for adding fuel to the fire. It's the dangers of bullying. But one doesn't see the damage until it's too late. Which is why I can't fight anymore. I can not fight for petty reasons. I've learned my lesson but the world hasn't begun to take weight of the problems surfacing. Even now, danger arises to Faunus and Humans._ '

He mulls over this as he returns from the local town and takes a glance at the photo with his fiance.

'But, mistakes are for growth, no matter how gruesome. It deviates one from another person making the same choice and instead travel a better, more enriching path. Enough that it can break the cycle of discrimination that I've tried so hard to stop. Maybe she might do what I couldn't achieve." He smiles and turns his head over to the kitchen.

"No, she _will_ succeed."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**.

I had this in mind for a few months and finally got time to write it down. I hoped everyone liked it, please give me some review as it helps me gauge if this is worth getting a response and if I did a good or poor job highlighting the chemistry between these two complex characters. Thank you for reaching the end, and I hope I can contribute more ideas to the fandom when I can.

Till Next Time!


	2. First Day

The moon shined down over the walls and buildings of Haven. Everyone is tucked in to sleep in their homes and the new students wishing to become hunters and huntresses slept in a spare room in makeshift sleeping bags. A woman wasn't asleep and used a candle overhead to read her book. A book of a man with conflicting souls and ideologies. Every day it is a struggle to see who comes out on top. This message hits close to home to the faunus in secret. Once it reached curfew, she tucked in for the night but her mind continued to run ideas.

Blake thanked the White Fang for many things. Gifting her the potential to fabricate her past. Skills on fighting grimm and enemies in her path. To be internally motivated to reach her personal goals. Yes, those are all positive traits, in her eyes. The negatives are what caused her to leave. Violence against humans, treating others like pawns for control. This isn't right. None of it is. She was so driven by the need for equality, she couldn't see how wrong she is. The fight isn't for equality, it is for racial superiority. After the skirmish on the train with Adam, she witnessed the true intentions. Still, her path might have been far different if a certain man hadn't saved her and provided wisdom. The encounter felt like fate. She just didn't know how right she was.

Strangely, during the opener for newcomers, Ozpin hadn't been around. Glynda cited from him that he had important matters to attend to that couldn't have been ignored for the opening speech. And judging by Glynda's reaction and attitude, the matter seemed controversial at least.

* * *

Two men were sitting inside a home, reclusive to the nearby town and requires a little walk out the way to reach. It's surprising for the old man to find the place but considering his title as headmaster, he must keep an eye on anything that can be a threat to a student. No matter what past one holds. Opposite to him sat a man with orange-red hair. A cross shaped scar mars his left cheek while dressed in a purple kimono and white hakama pants. The two didn't meet by pure chance. More of intrusion. Kenshin had been eating ramen for the day before calling out to whoever stalked outside his home. Acute senses makes him on high alert at all times. Said intruder was Ozpin, who was quick to apologize. Himura only smiled as one of the most powerful hunters stands outside his door. Yet, the two were on equal footing and none held a negative stigma for the other. In fact, they hold one another in high esteem. Rather than have small talk, the swordsman like to get to the bottom of things.

"Pardon the bluntness, but why are you here? The headmaster of Beacon visiting a recluse surely isn't for small talk." The grey haired man didn't falter and articulated his thoughts to him.

"You are right. I came here with an agenda. I believe you are an individual who's heart and mind is invaluable." The swordsman interrupted

"Me? Oh no, surely I can't be as you describe." He waves his hands, limiting the praise.

"But the same man who once killed Faunus from orders alone to leading and stopping a war, advocating peace and manning the white fang is not one who tries to save face. It is as you say, a change of heart."

The redhead's eyes stares at him. He doesn't waver from his past and only nods. "You are quite correct. Such a radical change is unlike most, that it is certain. But, senseless violence leads to more senseless violence. I learned that the hard way."

"Which is why I find you a perfect candidate to discuss such harsh matters to a young, impressionable class at Beacon." Shock forms on the swordsman face before smiling once again. He had guided someone off to Beacon not long ago. He shouldn't meddle in such affairs.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. I'm certain there would be an outcry for a certain headmaster hiring a former killer and a past affiliated member of the nefarious white fang. Even if said faction in my control was for peace before they turned out how they are now."

"To be frank Himura, I wouldn't be here if not for accounting the drawbacks. You see, we are at a time of peace but both you and I know tensions are high between humans and faunus. Some individuals teachings and thoughts are ill taught. These mindsets are not suited for mending young hunters and huntresses in training to go out into the fields. It may lead them to abuse their powers. Further more, this peace we are in will not last."

"And why would that be so?"

"..." At this point, the headmaster sips from mug of coffee, dodging the question. Instead, he deflects it and tries to push forward his bid.

"Your values and past experiences alone is enough to garner my interest. The white fang had grown violent since you've stepped down and never once rioted in your control. And the way you spoke and carried yourself is a man filled with action and honesty, not of a diplomat who plays his hands into the side that benefits him most. You do not wield your sword from the past. You wield a reverse blade sword that can only injure, not kill a human or faunus. A weapon for restraint and justice. It sums up the man who wields it to its fullest use." Another sip from his coffee is made. He keeps his eye on Himura for his reaction.

"The war took away someone who saw me as who I am, not what I was classified as. Since then, I've grown benevolent and welcome all forms of life. But for someone to come and pardon my past? You may be fast to do so and I appreciate it, that I do. But others aren't as open minded as you are."

"Whatever criticism that shall fall on me is for me to bear alone. That is unless someone from under my control gives me a reason to believe he's a threat." His stare grows stern as he asks this question now. "Are you a threat?" A moment of silence pass between them. Himura would say yes to avoid the situation and step down from the offer. However, his honesty and heart worked against his favor and thus he smiles, closing his eyes.

"I am not a threat. Plus, I can't dissuade you either. I see a burning resolve in you." He takes a breath before continuing. I will never strike down an innocent life. A personal vow I won't ever betray. For me...and for her." A moment of silence passes. There wasn't a list of casualties during the war but Ozpin understood the emotions brought from lost all too well. "I wouldn't mind spending my life here by myself but if you believe there's a chance the peace we have will deteriorate where innocent lives are in danger..." His demeanor flipped over, a stern expression resting on him now. "I can't idly sit by. Doubly so if caused by the white fang." The swordsman's eyes matched the headmaster, understanding the circumstances. The grey haired man only stares, feeling the experience from such a cold stare.

"I don't have to remind you the successful hunters and huntresses who I've hired for teaching. If for some reason you slip back to your past ways, even a little, don't expect remorse from one of us." Rather than become frightened, the warrior only nods, and his smile grows. He is deep in thought, having left his life up to chance and accepting whatever challenge life throws at him. If someone who's vengeful from his past transgressions wishes for revenge, they may strike him down where he stands and he will not retaliate. He accepts death.

The senior man stands up, gripping his cane ready to leave but extends his hand, asking for a handshake to provide respect. Himura stands as well to provide the courtesy.

"One last thing before I leave, what is your semblance? That's the only thing barring you from assisting us." The insightful fighter knows exactly why the headmaster asked this.

"To protect yourself and the faculty to know how to counter it correct?" Ozpin remains stoic as he awaits the answer. "But Ozpin" speaks the soft spoken man. "You've already witnessed it before you came in here." Ozpin eyes narrow at this.

"Explain."

* * *

Things were going well for the faunus in disguise. She passed her exam, paired up with a competent partner. A bit too loud for her taste but she can't beg for a different partner. Besides, her last partner turned out to be a monster. she's grateful Blondie isn't in the same league as him. History and Grimm Studies were swift. This class was new from the rumors. Moral Issues happened to be the topic. A bigger question mark on this topic is who's the teacher? All of the teaching positions are filled.

The young huntress stepped into the classroom, settling in the middle of the room to focus on the studies. The class started to fill up over time. Soon enough, her team surrounded her, Ruby in a row in the front and Yang seated in the back with legs up on the desk. Studying isn't in her to do list. Weiss had the exact opposite, pen in hand, notebook on desk and awaiting for this teacher to step in.

Eventually, the man did show up. Throwing away his typical, wanderer attire, he adopted the school's dress code. Black blazer with a white undershirt tucked inward. Navy blue dress pants finished with brown chukka boots. Everyone began to speak, no one recognizing him and looked too young to be teaching. His stature and age resembles a student more than anything.

"Hey, he's not bad looking" grinned Yang, finding at least an interest at his appearance.

"He's not a student right" whispered her younger sister, finding this absurd.

"Do they qualify anyone to do the job? This is ridiculous isn't it Blake?" Yet, the woman couldn't respond, her heart beat racing at understanding who this man is and how he followed her. Doesn't matter by chance or purpose, she feels exposed. Shifty eyes scatter to not meet his gaze or anyone for that matter.

"Blake?"

"I'm fine, just not feeling good. I'll be alright." Her fists clench underneath the seat, sensing frustration from within. After a few minutes passing, the red hair man began to speak.

"Welcome to Moral Issues. This class will discuss contemporary topics related to your growth and understanding issues that you, young hunters and huntresses must overcome. The duty for hunters and huntresses is to slay Grimm and keep the peace of the world. In my years of living, I find the second objective the most difficult to accomplish. And it isn't solely for the Grimm. Keeping peace is calming conflict and resolving issues internally with the community." He took a break and chuckled. "First day on the job and forgot an important part. My name is Kenshin Himura." He turns around to write on the chalkboard on the proper spelling. That name sets out alarms, none more than Weiss.

"Wait a minute!" The student yelled out in frustration and a hint of anger. "Himura, the same Himura who once controlled the White Fang." This sets off a chain of rumours. Some would be embarrassed but the man stood his ground.

"Yes, the very same one."

"Ozpin would hire someone like you to teach about this? This can't be acceptable in any form! Has he gone senile?!"

"I assure you I was surprised by the suggestion too, but he finds my past experience worthwhile for everyone in this room to learn from and shape up to be the perfect examples of hunters and huntresses."

"And what kind of topics? How to incite a war? How to kill?!" There's a huge indication of fury from why he's assigned to this role.

"Topics such as how Faunus are used and worked miserably under the Schnee's control thanks to their influence." He spoke quickly and with no stutter and that quieted the woman down in shock before bubbling underneath. "That topic will come up later but I assure you that these topics revolve around us and some might be tough to swallow for some. Obviously, my presence alone upsets some of you and you are free to chat with Ozpin, Glynda or any faculty member on my occupation." He ensured to control his class and showing that he's quite fit for the job.

"But this is only my first day, showcasing the course. There will be no tests in this class. Only papers using my lectures as references along with books cited from memory. Of course, I will list the book prior to class so one may find in the library and help in writing out the assignments. I also expect class participation from everyone. This is about expressing opinions and what's right and wrong. And to show if we are moving in the right direction, or the wrong one." He checked his watch and smiled. "There's fifteen minutes left for class so why not wrap it up by introducing ourselves. Just rise up, say your full name along with a reason for joining Beacon or becoming a hunters or huntress."

There were a mixture of responses of encouragement from wanting to be strong from a man named Jaune to fulfilling one's expectations from Pyrrah and Velvet. The only time Himura showed a small negative reaction is from certain individuals. Like Cardin. Yang wished to follow in her father's footsteps and succeed. Weiss used a generic response and it shows she has a hidden agenda. It was Blake's turn, who looked small as she wanted to avoid the spotlight. She stood up slowly. "Name's Blake Belladonna. I signed up here...to become strong." Himura mentally frowned for he knew the real reason.

"That's all?"

"..."

"Okay, you may sit down." Ruby's turn eventually came and she had much to same.

"I'm Ruby Rose. I want to become a huntress to help people and save those that I can." Himura showed the biggest smile from everyone. Not from the words but the intentions. He sees pure innocence and every intention to succeed at her mission. He doesn't listen to the words, only the meaning behind it.

"Then this class should help you resolve problems and maintain the peace." Time eventually ran out and he waved goodbye for all, collecting his things. The students filed out, some in disbelief at his position like Weiss and Blake while others think it might be fun, like Yang and Ruby, who seemed to enjoy his presence despite his past. Speaking of Blake, when everyone left, she confronted him when alone.

"Why are you here?"

"Blame Ozpin. I didn't ask to be a teacher, he approached me."

"..." She learned how to move fast and avoid potential threats. Yet, here lies a man who can blow her entire cover and destroy her story.

"If you are worried about your alleged story or identity, don't worry. I won't say a word. You can lie all you want but I know why you want to be a huntress."

"And what is my reason?"

"To achieve equality between humans and faunus. But you don't want the class to have suspicion." The two had discussed this but the accuracy of his remark still left her shaken up. "I wish you the best of luck on any mission you are assigned and do the best in your classes. You won't have to worry about me, that is certain." He beamed a smile that calmed her before he walked over to his assigned office.

Still, a nagging feeling gnaws at her. Everything is normal now, but what about down the road? Trying to keep her composure, she exits only to find Yang waiting.

"Having a after class talk with Himura? Maybe trying to get his number?" Yang flirted, joking openly to Blake. A deadpan look is brought over to her friend.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Come on, lighten up. Have some fun and joke around." Blake was not having any of this accusations against her.

"Gonna go get some food at the cafeteria, want to come and join us?" Her first instinct was to say no, but she ignored it for once.

"Yeah, why not." Even Yang was surprised. She thought it'd be a no for the umpteenth time since they partnered up.

"Sweet, we can get food, chat with Ruby and joke on how Weiss got a wicked burn from this new teacher while she sits right in front of us." A little smile forms on Blake's face. Doesn't seem bad at all.

"And how you have a crush." The smile evaporated in a hurry. Yang put her hands up. "I'm kidding."


	3. Black and White

Complaints, criticism, misjudgment fired on all cylinders when the news broke.

A former killer used as a mentor to teach impressionable students. Noticeably, the students spoke rumors and the reporters were quick to change a rumor to a raging wildfire. None were positive, no one wished to defend the man after such shifty behavior. Even though it's been three years, nothing truly changed and the incident is so fresh in their minds. All of this echoed in the media as Glynda and Ozpin listened intently in his office.

"I don't understand what the man is thinking!"

"There's no reason for this! The coffee had gone to his brain."

"Hiring an ex-killer to teach students moral issues?! The irony is absurd!"

"I never had a reason to doubt his judgement until recently."

"If any incident is to occur, you will be impeached and the man you hire shall be executed. Do I make myself clear?"The former made from a high ranking general who had an on the rocks connection with Ozpin to begin with. This ended the transmission, forcing a worrisome glance from her.

"Is this a good idea Sir?"Glynda needed to double check that the man hadn't gone crazy. The headmaster sat with hands clasped together, eyeing his computer screen. Surely, the backlash was predicted but it is troubling how the war lingered on everyone's minds. The magic user never once needed to question Ozpin's decision. This is no different. But it's the aftermath, the way things snowballed into a mess which worries her.

The negativity sickened him. Heeding his peers and knowing he can't let the comments festering any longer, he found a quick solution. He was forced to do an impromptu speech to his students and broadcasted for families worried. This can only bring bad press and felt they were missing a glaring point. Hopefully, when he's done, this will mitigate the damage.

"It might not make sense now. In fact, it seems I'm on the brink of insanity. However, understand that first and foremost I think of the safety of my students. Beacon is a safe haven for protection and the last thing I'd do is put them in jeopardy or give a man a position of power above them. I sat down with the man in question and had an honest talk. If I had sensed even a little bit of what he was hailed as these reporters stated, he would not be within these walls. I would have imprisoned him myself." He took a moment to sigh before a harsh look is brought to the camera, sicken with disappointment. "This outrage saddens me. That small war finally brought us equality between Humans and Faunus. And he's the driving force behind it. He fought to keep a balance between the two races. With this outrage, it's clear the war taught us absolutely nothing." After such stern words, he finished his speech, and the fiery criticism slowed until, it stopped completely.

"I still think he lost his mind."

Except for one critic.

A certain heir to the Schnee company, Influenced by her peers and parents, her mind's set in stone.

"I don't like holding grudges but he's forever blacklisted under my books. All those crimes can't be pardoned" Weiss bitterly commented to Yang while walking to their homeroom.

"Hey, come on, any teacher who doesn't give tests is a friend in my books." Yang chuckled, resting an arm casually on Weiss.

"No, it suggests laziness on his part." The ice queen politely removed the hand off her shoulder. "Besides, I still fondly believe he played the headmaster like a fiddle. News haven't been made but another shipment of dust had been stolen from a Schnee transportation vehicle yesterday."

Blake, who had been walking behind them, encased in her novel between the two souls in conflict, shot a glance upward at this comment.

"Didn't one happen a few months back?"

"It happened again. The only news given is a swordsman. That's all they can find. Sounds quite convenient our professor wields a sword. Not to mention, there were causalities." This startled the gauntlet user.

"I know they were violent but actually killing someone?"

"Whatever the white fang's mission about is irrelevant. They're monsters and they know it."

By then, Blake sped past them, her hand gripping the paper cover of her novel harshly. The only expression of frustration leaking through her body language.

* * *

A silent morning, housing three respectful staff members sitting at a table. Oobleck sipped idly by with coffee, Glynda sitting cross legged in reading up on the student's potential on her scroll and Peter drinking a cup of tea to himself. Twas peaceful for them.

However, the man of the hour stepped in, relaxed and walking over to the coffee machine. The optimism battled with the lingering tension on school grounds.

"I'm not entirely used to waking up so early, hope you don't mind if I pour a cup for myself." A little chuckle leaves him, feeling the three teachers eye at him. Yes, he's used to the looks for now and his troubled past but he's forgiven himself and surprisingly, the headmaster as well. Everyone carried their weapons at all times and he, unarmed. That was the agreement after discussing the details of his semblance. If for any reason he needs a weapon, he must report to Ozpin personally. Some would feel insecure or worried but not Kenshin. In fact, he feels like a burden is lifted. A burden of killing or the possibility of death occurring.

Yet. another burden is placed. He's to teach students, to give them a light and shine the light away from the connotations of his actions and rather shine on who he is today. His optimism wane and as he sits down with the staff, he raises up a question.

"How do you handle your respective classes. I'd like some help from those more well equipped then I am." At first he was met with silence, following it up with "Was it something I said?"

"No, Himura" said Glynda, speaking on behalf. "Your presence is a shock to us all. But, you are a professor like us and should at least be brought up to speed in any lacking skills." She eyes behind her to meet Peter and Oobleck's glance. Everyone have their own issues but until there's a reason to believe them, everyone should act accordingly. "You are sculpting this generation's hunters and huntress to be after all. Is it disciplinary action you're lacking in?"

"N-no, none of the sorts. I don't know if I'm gaining their respect, someone worth listening to."

"The only way for them to respect you is if they know you. Don't be afraid to use your personal experience and then they can see what you lived and perhaps, the roads just might cross in connection. You can't connect with everyone, but for those that do, let them know they exist." Oobleck interjects in a heartfelt manner, understanding where he's coming from. "We learn through environment and history. As an instructor, I push to use past lessons as a measurement for today's society. To show if things are different or not."

"I joke to the class to keep them in high spirits, however, as a Grimm instructor, I use my experience on Grimm I faced and have mounted on my wall. Experience is the best teaching tool, whether for yourself, or expressing that to others. You, Himura, have plenty of experience from war and history to utilize for the benefit of others. To avoid pitfalls you were placed in."

"I'm a stern instructor and sometimes I'm not liked, but discussing facts and explaining that to students save them the trouble from believing false concepts. Don't sugarcoat something if it will mar the student's ability or judgement." This shocked the new teacher but a warm expression followed, feeling a bit more connected among his peers.

"Thank you all. I didn't expect such a response but I hope I can internalize this all before my class." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Regardless, why don't we all go out for some tea at a cafe during break. I'll pay of course."

"I'll take that offer" Oobleck said.

"Same" Peter said. The blonde woman took a moment longer to answer, sizing up the redhead across from her.

"How courteous of you" Glynda said, crossing her arms at his generosity. Strange, after such rotten claims, the traits of a killer doesn't linger within. Her judgement isn't faulty though, she still needs more data on who he is. And what's his capabilities are. For now, the man seemed at peace with life. And that's what makes the killer claims so jarring.

* * *

The class is full, suggesting after Ozpin's talk and opinion, they weren't as eager to leave. Well, only two students, for two different reasons. Blake does not feel comfortable at all. And Weiss only detest at how open Himura is on criticizing her family name. As the bell rang, Himura arrived ready for another day. He imagined that almost everyone would have left yet it seems that's not the case. Smiling, he put his papers down and started his class.

"Today, I'm going to start with a topic that will develop and scatter across the board. It should be quite useful, not just for yourself but for others." He walked forward, only to sit on top of his desk and took a moment to make the right words come out.

"Don't raise any hands, but how many have you been bullied?" Jaune scattered his eyes to the question. Himura sensed this but continue to expand. "Now, when I say bully, you normally think of bullies. But what about Grimm? Family members? Strangers? Was there ever a position where you couldn't do anything, and felt vulnerable? Nothing you could have done would help you?" This ruffled a certain blonde in the class, recalling a moment where she would have died, including her younger sister if her uncle hadn't intervene. The concept is not foreign. Weiss as well, recalling how rough and helpless her time at home been during the war and the belligerent attitude he would adopt. "You see, this is strictly a negative action. There's no benefits to this ideology. It's an exercise in power. Power misguided. I'm sure now at this age, you wish you may go back and reverse some things." As he said this, he lowered his head, a painful smile forming. Oh yes, many things to reverse.

"But you must understand that staring in the rear-view will only lead you to neglect your present self and furthermore, you'll lose what you have here. The reason I speak of bullying is what it symbolizes. Power. And not the power one would want. It's to instill fear and control others. Unfortunately, some hunters take this route and abuse their ranks to get what they want. Sometimes, people don't have to be hunters to fit this role. I'm a prime example." A hand was raised when he finished his sentence. "Yes ?"

"How does one stop bullying?" There was concern in her voice, suggesting someone close is under this topic. He answered quite quickly.

"You don't." The young student wasn't prepared for a blunt answer. "That's not what you were wishing for was it?" A look of frustration grew on her face. This class is moral issues yet it's spinning into nihilism hour.

"So, what is one to do?"

"Stopping bullying would require to watch over every single newborn and shape their mindsets. Basically, controlling them to your whims. It's human nature to disagree and act out accordingly. I repeat..." He reminded them that yes, his quote will be important down the line. "It's human nature to disagree with one another." But he elaborated on her comment. "I watch bullying destroy a village simply because they owned the power too and no one would stop them." A grim expression fills his face. "You see, you train and prepare to fight against Grimm to save the world. But, in my opinion, the biggest fear isn't the Grimm, it's ourselves."Taking a sip from his water bottle, he tries to wrap up his lecture."

"When we reach a stage where we stop communicating and use tactics, we only create a division. When such a division feels repressed, tension and animosity grows. Then, a messiah in their eyes will come up, following their examples and wishes but pushing them to the extremes. They play to the gains of the people and lift them to forget the laws or the rules. They'll twist it to say the rules were oppression and encourage dropping these morals. There's little to no difference between the head of a government, and a leader of a terrorist faction. They search for the best role for the people who voted them in power. If there's nothing else you can take from this lecture except one thing, it's this. Discrimination of any kind, is the building block to a revolution. Whether the eighty year war or the faunus-human war, there's an underlying spark." He let the silence linger before checking his watch before snapping out of his demeanor to a happy-go lucky expression. He clasped his hands together to snap anyone out of this dark little chat.

"Okay class. Pop quiz time!"

"Eh?!" The class erupted into groans and annoyance at this. Himura only chuckled at the reaction.

"I am a teacher after all. And it'd be bad if we only had papers. This is to help keep you on your toes and see if you are paying attention."

There were only two questions. What is human nature to us. And the purpose of bullying. Strangely, everyone managed to answer in a timely fashion and none seemed bored by his lecture. When all the papers were handed, he made one final announcement. "Now, I'm not going to make this class gloomy or depressing despite that is how the first class started. We're working towards positive vibes after escaping the pit that results in a unhappy world. And how we can change that, one step at a time. Maybe others are working on it between yourselves. Until tomorrow, class dismissed."

He didn't tell the students but the quiz is prepped for open end meanings and perspectives. To follow a textbook examples would result in one thing. Following a textbook guide won't help when dealing with people in all sorts of situations. It's chaos and the goal is to be prepared and move accordingly to their best intuition. On cue, Blake's the first to leave, her mind elsewhere. Jaune was almost right behind her but he was stopped. "Care to spare a minute?" The downtrodden student wanted to leave but at his request, he stayed. The professor awaited until everyone left before speaking.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"There's nothing troubling you?"

"No, sir not at all."

"Your words say one thing and your body says another."

"..."

"Look, my topic seemed to have affected you from the very start. You are a leader of a team and as an instructor, I'm to oversee your growth. It's better to withstand a brief sensation of physical pain, than withstand a lifetime of emotional regret. A proverb if you needed one" The words came at a good time and the student finally smiled for the day. "And here's your quiz. You got a perfect score. Seem you were paying attention."

"Thank you." The blonde student paused and glanced at the professor as a thought returned after he disclosed his life. "Um, if I'm not intruding, is it true that a village was destroyed due to misuse of power?" Himura's face shifted to sorrow and Jaune was quick to react. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

"No, I just remember it vividly thanks to it as a turning point in my life. But yes, when there's no resistance, power quickly flows out of control until it turns into madness. Then have a bath of blood as a result." Downcast eyes fill the mature man who tried to shake his thoughts away

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just that I never heard about it and judging by you, it was something from experience."

"Don't worry. It's in the past." A small pause passes before the professor continues. "Whatever you do, don't wish to change things from before. Only look in the present and see how to propel yourself forward. Or else you'll be flailing blindly and avoiding opportunities. I've missed many that stared in my face and those that I lost can't be brought back. But, I'm as present as I'll ever be. You're young, don't let them slip by."Himura shuffled the papers into a folder and patted Jaune's back. "I hope for the best for your future classes. See you next time."

"Same. Thanks for your words. I needed them after having a bad day." As the two parted ways, Cardin awaited him, grinning widely along with his team, mimicking his malicious personality. Jaune took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to withstand this pain for himself as the bully's hand rests on his shoulder painfully. A man of his words and a man who won't veer out of his beliefs.

After turning the corner, his office only a few feet away did his scroll alert him of a message. An urgent one, from Ozpin. His optimism faded and knew only dire things can be brought from this. Turning around, he heads for the elevator, buzzing for the top floor where the headmaster resides. A short ride up and the door parts open, showing the grey haired man looking outward to Beacon through the mirrors. Noticing a visitor, he turns.

"Himura, how are you?"

"Great sir, the students somehow didn't grew tiresome of my lecture. Well, until the pop quiz, then there ere annoyance and a bit of frustration."A little chuckle leaves him, keeping with the talk.

"Oh? Is there any student that stands out from your judgement?"

"Only two in a positive manner. Ruby Rose and Pryyah Nikos. Both exhibit a drive to help others without ulterior motives and have a pure nature within them. It's a refreshing take to see healthy mindsets. I haven't seen them fight personally but I feel they're prodigies in their own ways. I've seen many individuals pass with conflicting messages and ideas but these two stand out the most. In a good way of course" Ozpin smiles, confirming his suspicions. But the small talk is over, only business.

"You know why I called you here correct?" A silence follows and the tension rises in the spacious room.

"White fang correct?" The swordsman eyes change to match the tone,

"They've grown more violent and recently attacked a train shipment housing dust. The only claims is a swordsman who killed the workers and fighters. Those who were faunus were spared, thus, our only form of a report." Himura did not flinch but he leaned towards Ozpin.

"There were casualties involved."

"Correct." A deep sigh left the professor as a hand rests on his forehead. "Furthermore, there's fear on allowing more shipments to pass after such dangerous actions. I don't indulge in politics but I can see the issue if dust can't be transported safely without a massacre passing." The White Fang grew malicious and his heart aches at reminiscing the original purpose all but forgotten.

" is at a loss and he's at my throat for my decisions for hiring you.." The man led the discussion to a certain path and the two men meet eye to eye again, resulting in a sly smirk on the redhead.

"I might have a proposal." Ozpin smiles and raises a brow.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

* * *

 _''The war taught us absolutely nothing.'_

The words echo through speakers in a well lit room, housing multiple soldiers dressed in black and white, fitting the rebel faction dress code. A man stood on a podium, posture erect and face hidden through a grimm mask to signify union to his comrades. "Oh? But is has, oh it had taught us many things. Like Humans. How wrongful they are in their principles. Long as they strive for success, they'll strip it from anything coming off as a threat. They'll use everyone and proceed to criticize the same individuals. Faunus' aren't as lucky to be disposed of. We're seen down upon, ridiculed and outright discriminated before we can recognize such negative behavior from birth. And why? Not because of our actions, but for who we are. We can't run away from what we are biologically. Yet, we're treated like scum as if we should be ashamed for what we can't change." This man walked back and forth, the fellow fighters roaring in agreement.

"The war taught us many things. That a human leader for a white fang can't be trusted. Killing us first, then acting the leader advocating peace only to fall out of sight when the going gets tough? He embodies the universal trait for the supposed superior race. Hypocrisy." By then, the crowd is roaring following their leader. "I'm going to do what that man failed to do. Peace? No, he wanted to bind us and be subservient to him. He knew the power we could have had, but blinded us from our true goals. Starting now, we're writing our own path! To finally be recognized as more than equals!"

The crowd erupted in support for the man's speech, believing his words to be right. Believing his words speak of what has went wrong since the war. Understanding the struggle they faced in three years after the battles and new changes. They wanted to be liberated and luckily,

 _They found their messiah to achieve the result._

* * *

 ** _Author's notes_**

 _Thank you for your time and eyes to read this. No promises on the next chapter update but I try to write in a timely deadline of three weeks._ _This meant to be sent out by Friday but thanks to an error, I was forced to rewrite this but I'm glad, I wrote more than before and my ideas flowed simpler. This story is turning a bit dark but I'll try to keep it rated T. Please review and critique as it is for my benefit as a writer to give a better story for all and help make it more entertaining to you. As for pairings, I'm on the fence since it is something I don't do. But, hey, you never know if I might have hinted at something in this chapter. Or not, speculation is a drug_

 _Until Next Time!_


	4. Shadows

T'was late afternoon, the school surrounded with prosperous, young students, sun set high in the air and beaming below to illuminate the grounds and windows shining through. A sole male walked through the corridor. A blonde hunter in training troubled in some matters. Jaune is still quite upset after his recent battle with Cardin and failing to spar at an equal level. A struggle to not feel incompetent. He forged his records, forged his abilities to fulfill the role placed upon for generations. A hand rest between his blond hair and a heavy sigh. He's a leader, but not the one that should be leading his team. Pyrrha is far more capable, Nora has far more energy to the task and Ren only speaks when needed, thus leaving him little chances to speak and look like a fool. A negative spiral hit him. Though, the final class of the day arrived and it brought him relief. He can go back to his dorm and fall asleep.

However, he receives a message as he nears the room, from Pyrrha. The subject on his scroll says Class Cancellations. A confused expression rests on his face. The new teacher taking a day off or getting sick? He didn't look sick the day before. He looks up from his scroll to the door leading to the dark, unused classroom. A note resting on the wood stated personal matters needed to be attended to. He further reads the message, holding an apology for her actions last night. He just closes the scroll and doesn't bother sending a reply.

 **P.S.**

A paper is due when he returns after the weekend. Jaune slumped over after the news. For the teacher's optimism, it's shocking how tough he can be when given the right to exercise assignments.

"Cardin's going to work me overtime" he muttered, knowing how the secrets escaped through his frustration. He pushed away everyone in order to fulfill his pride and heritage. It's one thing to know you are not skilled but to be told repeatedly on the lack of success is damaging on the psyche. Placing his scroll back into his pockets, he walks back, away from the classroom. Off in the distance, he spots the missing professor, closing the door to his office.

"Hm?" The man in question turns and looks over with a smile.

"Oh, pleased to see you" Greeted Himura. "Come on, how about we walk and talk?" He waved the student over, to which he obliged.

"I just caught your notice on the door."

"Sorry about that, I had short notice regarding this matter, and lacked the time to give an update for class, that I did." He turned to face him. "I watched your match between Cardin the day before."

"Oh, you saw huh..." He looked away when recalling the one sided duel.

"Fighting is to understand the enemy's intention and learn to succeed by exploiting their weakness or finding their weak spots."

"I don't have much battle experience prior to getting here" he says, followed by a depressed sigh and the inability to see his peer in the eyes. "And it shows." The redheaded adult tried to relate.

"I didn't have battle experience when I started either. You must take help in any shape or form. I was arrogant as a young child, and it only derailed my development, that it did." He reminisced about his hectic training and gaining some experience along the way. "If not for the help, I might have died."

"What if I don't have anyone to practice with?"

"No one in your team is willing to help you?"

"..." He stayed quiet at this question. Pyrrha offered this exact solution and he made a big show about it, finding it a big blow to his pride. He wanted to do this on his own, feel it is necessary to finish on his own. Soon enough, a fork forms in their path and the two must part ways.

"Well, I must leave but please, know that your starting point is a reference to what is to come, a journey to be a hunter to save the people. You must have the power to protect others who lack it. And personally, I see a lot of potential inside you compared to others in your class." Jaune glances up at the praise, a first since he enrolled here.

"...Thank you."

"Consider this an opening statement for your paper." Jaune chuckled softly, forgetting about his paper already. "I'm quite interested to see your viewpoint when I return. Good luck on the field trip." A warm farewell was made to Jaune before he walked away, leaving his thoughts to more...serious matters.

* * *

 _Early morning_

The gentle winds rustled the trees as a freight train zoomed by on its local path. Leaves scattered in the air, swaying in multiple directions, changing momentum, a man weaving in and out of the thick forest to keep up with the locomotive. His intel is correct, a train supplied with Dust crafted by the Schnee company. Again, he'll extract it for personal gains, killing any worker who accepts their beliefs. Scum who doesn't support his vision needs to be eradicated.

Clutching Wilt and Blush in his hands, he leaps from the cliff side and lands onto the train, dusting off his black uniform. Strangely, there's no one on board like the last raid. Did they give up? Stopped trying to guard the shipments? His eyes squint through the mask as he opens the door leading to the inner chambers, only to find a man standing in toe. Hakama pants, a reddish kimono and sandals for feet. The trademark scar rest across his face as he stares into the intruder.

"I'm guessing you are the one making all the ruckus lately." Most would run at this foe, but Adam? He sees opportunities

"Well, look what fate has in store for me! A hypocrite standing in my way? The man who slaughtered Faunus and turned to a good guy to dictate what a race should do when he has no business dictating such affairs. And here you are, to defend a company littered with a bad reputation!"

"My morals align in saving the lives of unnecessary bloodshed. Besides, the only negative thing I see is a man who's misleading a group of impressionable civilians. Faunus shouldn't be discriminated and forced to fight it with violence." Adam walked to the side, waving his finger to such a claim.

"Ah, but violence is the answer Himura. Only when you left did we started making a change." The veteran narrowed his eyes at this false claim.

"A change for the worse."

"Oh be quiet, you trying to preach to me your worthless philosophy? It didn't work back then and it won't work here. You didn't came to disarm me with words. So..." He flashes his blade to his opponent. "You know how this is going to end." Adam smirks, twirling his sheath in his hands. "I can't imagine the headlines, the famous killer during the revolution slain by the white fang leader. Such irony."

"I'm sorry, but dying isn't on my objective today." Himura draws his katana out of its sheath, wielding with his right hand as he stares down his opponent. It's been ages since he drew the weapon for a reason. A sudden gust of wind blasts through Adam, an immense force. Yeah, this unusual feeling that Adam's being watched lingered ever since he hopped on the train. Don't matter, his blade hungered for blood of a human and he found a great specimen to feed it.

Adam first shot his rifle, shooting several bullets at Kenshin. Without panicking, his eyes followed the path and used the blade to deflect and parry the incoming shots. Unlike others skilled fighters where they react when it's coming near the last millisecond, Himura had began to react around the moment he pulled the trigger. Adam scrutinized this, changing his game plan. The professor stared him down.

"Is something the matter?"

"Heh, not at all." The faunus unleashes wilt, knowing rifles and long range shots will prove worthless in this fight. The two locked eye contact as time slowed to a still. Neither one wanted to step forward and make the first move. Both swordsman moved at the same moment, lunging forward as their swords collided for the first time. The two tried to fight for power, to come out on top. One fueled by hatred and the other fueled for peace. Adam's attempt at attacking his blindside or feinting to appear behind for a killing move failed every time. Kenshin parried each hit seamlessly, almost predicting the placements. Strangely, he didn't use his weapon but the sheath. After another unsuccessful strike, Adam leaped back and charged and sliced horizontally outside of the range needed to hit his opponent. Regardless, Kenshin placed his sword up but winced as he feels a harsh attack strike his chest, forcing him to retreat back in the limited space. Blood dripped onto the ground, a flesh wound.

'Optical illusion? I measured the blade with my own, he shouldn't have got me...' He dictated a way to safely guard himself and stay outside the opponent's range. Yet, it failed here.

"You've grown soft. You're not the same man I remember. I didn't think your new vows would cripple you so."

"My objective isn't to win." The professor grasped his wound, ignoring the pain throbbing from the attack.

"What is it then? To buy time for a checkpoint to ambush me then?" Kenshin didn't falter at his correct assumption.

"Perceptive, expected nothing less from the newest dictator in power."

"Normally I'd run from the military, but fighting you, with the chance of killing you myself? I'll make an exception." Kenshin only remained to think of the exact range of Adam's blush. The distance shouldn't have hit, except for the last second resulting in his perceptions to fail. If he doesn't end this, he'll be receiving a lot more wounds. He made a deal to not fight here, but unfortunately, this is ane emergency.

"Fine, at least I'll give you a worthy fight now that you know my true goal. If I don't, you'll kill me." He crouched, lowering his center of gravity and a hand resting near the hilt of his weapon. Adam matches his stance and then a masterful performance. Two veterans danced in this small room, their blades vying for a hit but only deflected by one another's attempts. The agility of the two rivaled one another, never managing to reach behind and finish the match. The metal room housing the combatants grew to be battered and tattered by miss slashes, the weight withstanding them using the room as a spring board to duel. The walls caved from the force of their jumps, the floor denting from their strength and the sheet of metal tearing away. Brief bouts of sparks showed their positions only briefly if one was to witness. The two fought with two different ideals and only one can win.

The two clashed one last time but Himura implemented more strength than usual to leave Adam open, pretending he'll attack again in the front, but he maxed up his speed to disappear behind him. A quick, painful slash across the back was all that he needed. He's done this multiple times but here's the first where it wouldn't end in death, only in a serious injury. Thus the execution wasn't as deadly nor the damage. Adam knelt to the floor, trying to coup from the unusual sensation of underestimating his opponent.

"You'll be fine. If this had been the war, it'd have slice you in half. But I've readjusted my practice to not kill."

"Taking pity on your opponent? You're the absolute worst! I'd rather die from a battle then be shown mercy from someone like you!"

"That may be, but it's not up to me who decides your fate, that's for the General of the Atlesian Military to contemplate. This whole battle is being recorded via a scroll I planted in the corner to ensure if you had managed to escape, you couldn't roam freely. And acting as a live feed for them." Ozpin and the swordsman debated on the proper action to take and to help cover all cylinders. The headmaster watched from his office, hands crossed together and breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe now will things change for the better. However, none of them expected what came next, laughter.

The professor turned to face the man, who's facing downward and finally finishes his little fit. Because, he still has a trump card to play. "Tell me, Mr. Himura. How is Tomoe?" A sudden comment regarding his deceased Fiance. He never disclosed her name to the public and kept it a secret and in this little surprise, Kenshin dropped his guard.

 **That's all Adam needed.**

With renewed energy, he pushed forward, impaling Wilt through Himura's right shoulder. His heart had been the goal but the man reacted enough to dodge a fatal blow. Blood seethed out the wound, making it worse when Adam kicked him away, damaging the muscle structure and tissue from the swift removal.

"Believe me Himura, I'd love to finish you off, but you did quite a number on me and I strictly want a one vs one." He gritted his teeth, crouching over to limit the pain. "Let this slice of mine be my parting gift to you. We will meet again, and please, don't hold back." Kenshin squeezed the open cut to draw as much blood out of it, panting to keep his mind off the pain. But he's preoccupied, conjuring up theories to why he knows his fiance's name and used it at the right time as well. The biggest issue? Adam knew it'd affect him.

"Until next time, stay alive for our next duel." Adam turned around and ran off. The sounds of troops leaping onto the train could be heard but his vision is fading fast, only catching the silhouette of a feminine figure entering through the door and rushing to him is the last thing he sees until everything fades to black.

* * *

Writing an essay's one thing. Helping performing duties not pertaining to yours is another, but there's a line to be drawn. And Cardin drew it when he thought getting revenge on certain red head woman is acceptable. His own teammate getting injured over something he caused, unacceptable.

The end result? Jaune came out a bigger man. At first, he got pummeled from team CRDN for not following their instructions. But due to their little flied trip out in the woods, Grimm roamed freely. Not just any Grimm, but an Ursa Major. A tough foe to defeat unless one is proficient. The tall brunette wasn't prepared and didn't have his weapon nearby. Despite the hell he faced ever since he stepped onto the premises, he turned the other cheek to save him after this whole time. All the frustration and justification to have him get a taste wasn't worth it. No one deserves a serious injury. He channeled that fury into his strike to behead the tall, bear like Grimm until it dissipated in the air. He could've died, but his semblance saved him. Hell, he has no clue what it is but after the fight, he almost collapsed from the aura drain.

For precautionary measures, the two stepped into the infirmary to ensure no serious injuries were inflicted. Weiss left the group after they checked in, stating she has some school work to focus on, not quote unquote, worry about some freak field trip fiasco. Her destination originally is for the dorms, but her path took a whole different route when she notices a familiar individual.

"Winter?" Yes, her older sister who works with the Atlesian military is on the premises of Beacon Academy and leaving Ozpin's office after discussing some details. Winter turned to the source and smiled, a complete shift from the behaviour exhibited earlier.

"My younger sister, Weiss, good to see you." She walked up, hugging her young sibling closely after not seeing one another in a while.

"Why are you here?"

Her smile turned to a frown. The question can't be dodged. "It regards your professor Himura," Weiss narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"No, that's not it. He volunteered for the Schnee company as a bodyguard. He helped our father from losing a whole lot of money, and defeated the leader of the white fang." The young girl couldn't exactly believe these words.

"Oh really? Did father pay for his services again after what happened during the faunus revolution?" At this moment, Winter glared at her younger sibling.

"You know you can't say that openly. The Schnee name already has enough dirt on it. More will result in outcry." After the little stern remark, she returned to the question at hand. "After a long, strenuous chat between the headmaster, Himura, Ironwood and our father, they all agreed stopping the white fang is the best outcome by any means. But the leader escaped."

"You just said he was defeated, what, did that professor had a change of heart?!"

"Your professor dropped his gaurd and if it wasn't for us, he'd be dead or in critical status. His opponent didn't fair quite as well either, and I don't expect him to interfere for weeks to come. He helped our dad not lose business and faith with his respective clients. Thus, he can finally breathe for a few days. A first if I recall. And Himura asked for nothing in return."

"..." The distasteful expression resting on Weiss lightened up but she's not easily accepting this.

"Look, I know the anger and frustration you have inside, and what we were forced to endure during our childhood, but if we become blinded by our past, we won't be able to look in the present with clear lens." A soft hand rests on her younger sister's shoulders and all Weiss can do is close her eyes. "If not for that, Himura would have killed everyone during the war. If not for that lesson, I wouldn't be here trying to change the infamy the Schnee name has adopted by going a different route. And I know you are fighting for the same reason in your way. You'll need that concept when you become a huntress. People change, but some stay stuck in their ways. Use your judgement." Her scroll rang, an urgent alert from Ironwood. She checked and returned the metallic device in her back pocket.

"I must go, don't tarnish the family name." Despite their relationships, class and honor reign supreme to the Schnee family.

"As if!" If there's one thing Weiss can't stand, is to make a mockery of her background. Winter only smirked at her sister's dedication as she walks away, needed for other assignments.

* * *

Everything's white. Clear, pristine, perfect. Took a moment to realize the setting. He tried to move and a piercing pain shot through his body and forced the man to return to a prone position. Damn, the injury left him at a loss to move or react.

"Ah, you're awake." A gentle turn and there sat Ozpin, his cane grasped by both hands as he examined the recuperating fighter. "Adam got a good hit in. For all your strength and abilities, we're all susceptible to attacks. If not for Winter, you would have been in critical status."

"I apologize for failing the mission. I didn't expect him to say her name." A frown lingers on him, and confusion boils within. "I'm still concerned to how Adam knew her identity." Ozpin leaned in, recalling that instance.

"Tomoe was it?" Himura nodded.

"Yes, my fiance who has since passed during the war, and it is my fault for her death..." Ozpin didn't change expressions and only nod to his comment.

"I have done many wrongs in my lifetime, the most that anyone can encountered in their journey. But everyone has that one moment they regret the most and the weight is almost unbearable. But for our sake, we can push forward and hopefully, we encounter something where the burden becomes non-existent. Beacon is my chance to help make the world become right again, sharing the vision other headmasters own."

"I've yet to find mine unfortunately. But, she helped changed my philosophy so that all life's precious. Maybe I'm waiting until I do find my vision." The professor only stared up into the ceiling, thinking endlessly on what he must do. He thought he gotten over it, but it's a sour point in his history. The last thing he thought he saw was Tomoe, but rather it was Winter aiding him.

"Your aura saved your life and your recovery time. Most would need two months. But, you should be fine in three weeks. Doct'rs reports. That means no sword fighting or heavy use of your right arm. You'll be needed here to rest over night, I'll send a word out to your class that you'll be out a bit longer. That should give you enough time to read those papers correct?" A little smile forms on the both of them. "You've also demonstrated your semblance to Ironwood, and me. I must say, I'm a little envious." He reaches for the door and turns for one last time to his peer. "Please get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow to check your recovery."

* * *

 _Late Evening_

The moon shone overhead to anyone outside at the present time. Jaune had a snall white gauze on his cheek to cover the little scrapes he received. He felt better, a weight off his shoulder and feeling far more complete than when he entered. Yet, he wanted a little alone time for himself. And he was tired. A sudden knock on the open door is audible and he turns to find Pyrrha smiling and waving a hand.

"Hey."

"Hey Pyrrha." He sighed but not from her presence. Today drained him and so this somber atmosphere soothed him.

"Are you alright? The doctor says you are fine. Consider me worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He looked to the side, his arms resting on the guard rails of the roof. "I'm sorry about the other night, snapping at you. I had a lot of my mind and-"

"No, don't be. I didn't know how much being a hunter mattered to you. Will cookies cheer you up?" Pyrrha offered a half a dozen cookies on a plate. Jaune raised a brow at this. "Ren made them, I salvaged what Nora didn't devour." This brought a chuckle from the young man and took the sample.

"Thank you." The two ate their little snack together, connecting as a team for once rather than part ways. Their leader feels connected and competent. "Pyrrha..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to spar with you to improve myself."

"What's with the sudden change?"

"I was ruled by pride and nothing else. But, I learned today that attempting to do everything yourself results in failure. We need a shoulder to lean on sometimes. I don't want to feel overwhelmed when compared to my team, and I want to be the best leader possible for my team."

"Jaune..." She spoke, resting her hand on his shoulder "on behalf of our team, we don't see you a burden and you are a center piece for us. We all have our skills and we need you to help direct us to a victory. You're the most important member in our team." The gentle mood helped ease his troubles and he reacts by resting his head on her shoulder.

"Jaune?" But not from choice. Surprisingly, his little skirmish drained his aura. As a novice, he has some ways to recover. But his companion only smiled and gave him a chance to rest under the moonlight before returning to the dorm for their classes tomorrow.

* * *

I really need some better men." A man spoke to himself, taping his cane onto the floor every few seconds. his feet laid back onto the table. Yes, a crook and a thief. Steal so much dust that the resell value triples and get a killing. It's simple economics. When product is high demand, supply is limited, the price fluctuates. Still, his pawns aren't quite up to par to his skills. An upgrade is in order. The creaks of metal and support beams on the verge of failing did disappoint him. Leaving this abandoned warehouse is the first step however.

The door slams open, which startles the suit n tie mobster. "Who goes there?" A crowd of soldiers in mask accompanied by Adam walked in, taking out the goons outside guarding the place. The hit from the battle earlier still remains and he's making it a mission to ensure he appears strong as ever to give off an illusion. "Oh, just the white fang, what do you want?" He seemed annoyed at their intrusion.

"I'm a man who has other business and like to get straight to the point. So I'm going to make this quick Roman. You and I have similar interest. We both need dust, and we both have a distaste to how this world runs. So, I'm willing to make a deal. You steal dust for me, you have unlimited access to my men and they'll follow your orders. Surely, you can't be making any type of success or money thanks to those third rate bodyguards do you?" The orange haired thief looked a little stunned at this claim but he took a moment to think it over. His hand rests underneath his chin while giving the remark some serious thought.

"Hm, you see, this sounds good and all, but I don't think I'd want to be associated with the White Fang. I'd be a bigger target and all my close clients will part ways. You understand right? It's just business, no hard feelings." He stretched his hands out to the sides, trying to be sociable.

"I know all about business and this is one where you shouldn't walk away."

"And why's that?" After his remark, he snapped his fingers, and through the small group came a girl, hair split between pink and brown, heterochromia eyes and a look of distaste. His hands stretched out, surprised to find her captured. "Neo..."

"She tried to put up a fight, it was cute to say the least." He unsheathed his sword, letting it rest on her throat. "I'm not here to bargain, either work for me, or have one less fighter on your team." Roman clenched his teeth at the turn of the events. With a painful sigh, he raised his hand.

"On one condition." He looked into the leader's eyes, awaiting for what this condition is. "I have close friends who save me time and time again. I'll work with your men, but I still need my team. Of course, they'll report to you if you need answers out of them." The swordsman released his hold on Neo and walked forward to Roman. He stops when nearly face to face with his new partner and smiles. He pats his cheek mockingly.

"It's just business, no hard feelings. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away, sheathing his weapon as his group left the abandoned warehouse. The doors closed and after several minutes passed and they're completely gone, Roman began to chuckle, with Neo smirking.

"I must say, you are the most perceptive person I ever met Cinder." He turned around, looking into the shadows as he heard the sounds of heels clicking against the floor.

"You need to know your opponent. I've done my homework. Giving a tip to the military to blindside and injure Adam was one thing, but to have Himura himself fight and bring him down smoothly? I didn't foresee that." A cunning grin rests on her face as she brushes a few strands away of raven hair away from her eyes. "The injury to Himura is a plus. Anyways, this was step one. With the backing of the white fang, we can start working on step two." She extends a hand out, allowing a ball of fire to form, her eyes glowing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _Thank you all for reaching the end. I had fun writing this piece. I'm taking a little break because I want to work on the other rwby fics which are separated one shots or an actual story. This story should be updated in a month from now at least. But you never know, might take two weeks or six weeks. I try to work at a daily rate of five hundred words a day. Some good, some bad. I thank everyone who reviewed or gave criticism. It helps me and I try to put my best effort that I can for you all._

 _As for Kaoru, shishio and the Kenshin/Blake pairings. I'm leaving them in the air. I have no actual plans but I've been brainstorming and some ideas rushed in mere minutes before finishing this chapter so while I like to keep my promises, you might get your wish if it fits in the story. There's only one definite Rurouni Kenshin character to be added down the road. Keep a look out, might arrive soon._

 _Later everyone!_


	5. Introspection

**Author's Note**

 _Been a while. Had a hard time writing because I'm recovering from not wanting to write, then wishing to write, then struggling to make it the best. I'm removing the inner critic. I'm still working on Bebop and LIS, which should be up soon. Then again, I said that before last chapter._

 _Here it is, without wasting anymore time._

* * *

Recovering from battle?

Not a problem.

An open laceration in the shoulder however...

Hm, this is a tough road to recoup. Or what he imagined considering the extent of the blow when he awoke yesterday. Everything is so white, the professor nearly mistaken it for heaven. His left shoulder bandaged all around, his kimono stripped for easier access to the rose up just a bit, grunting as he does. Ah, physical pain, such a forgotten sensation.

'Haven't felt this since the war.' Yes, sitting at home and repenting over the souls he collected since makes one forget what it's like to re-enter combat and the consequences. All those years of atonement made him lose his focus during his fight. The nurse nearby rested a hand behind his back in a firm manner.

"How many times do I have to tell you, take it easy!" Surprised by her presence, he meekly calmed down his body movements and defensively smile.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, force of habit. I test to see how much strength I have, that I do." Yet, he retraces the day before and the events within. His mind races to why the hell Adam knows about his wife. She was off the books and knew it was a sour point to break his guard. The nurse broke his thoughts.

"Keep testing and you'll be resting longer than you should." This woman dressed in dark blue scrubs. long black hair flowing. She's mature, possibly the same age as him. A stern, motherly like scolding. Been long since he gotten that from anyone, let alone a woman. Hm, Glynda gives off vibes of going past stern and entering punishment. He stopped his train of thought before it turned south. "Besides, your muscles are very tender. You need to take things slow or else you might damage them further and need extensive rehab." Finally taking her advice, he lied back down, sighing. Ah, the million dollar question popped up.

"How long do you think it'll take before I can leave safely?"

"Long as you listen to my instructions and don't over exert yourself, you'll be outta here in three days. Just don't give me a reason to extend your stay." She clenched her fist. showcasing she takes her profession seriously. Nothing worse than a disobedient patient in her treatment. The young professor closed his eyes, smiling nervously and waved his hand.

"I understand, entirely, no worries." She soon smiled, stopping her scolding remarks and loosening up. But, something's peculiar. "It's strange though, lacerations and the such takes weeks to cure." She turned around, a bit intrigued by his words.

"Why do you say that?"

"After taking part in multiple battles and seeing comrades getting hurt, you start seeing patterns in healing time." She walked up to him, smiling. "Your semblance...it's healing orientated isn't it?"

"You have a keen eye" she spoke, walking closer. "I always wanted to assist others, this made the task faster combined with modern medicine. Injecting one's aura to the wound to improve muscle repair or to stop blood from draining through the wound, being a nurse was a natural direction to partake in. It's what I wanted."

"Such a beautiful semblance. I'd give away all my time and fights in favor of yours."

"Those are strong words from a very controversial figure."

"I fought before cause I assumed it was the next step, not because I wished to enter that route. I learned all life is precious. I'd prefer to preserve life by treating victims with medicine than ending it with the sword."He smiled and looked downward. "But we don't get to choose." He seemed in a little rut in his mind, so she crouched down face level so he'd look at her eyes. She then flicked his forehead to snap him out of it.

"No need to bother in the past, seeking repentance is fine. But not if you are desperate to avoid the present. You will never learn this way ."She smiled warmly afterwards, rising from her position. There's always time for growth.

"Thank you Miss..." Ah, she never disclosed her name.

"Megumi Takani." She started walking towards the door, needing to help other victims in need of assistance."You're a professor, pass this on to your students. They'll benefit the most for hunters and huntresses in training."

"Funny you mention that. I gave them a paper to write on this topic itself. I think it'll be fun and easy for them. Can't be that bad to turn in."

* * *

Nope.

That's the first thing Yang said to the assignment.

Yes.

Yes to procrastination she said. Or what she called, having fun before getting to work.

Using her scroll, she wasted time fighting AI and rivals online, grinning when they fall pray to her tactics. Even getting hate mail would make her laugh only to shit talk this gets tedious after a while. The death cry of her combatants were delicious though.

Growing bored, she wished to find another activity to waste time. However, Ruby's nowhere to be found, nor Blake. Weiss was busy writing up her paper elsewhere in the sun. She tried to contact JNPR but to no avail. 'Is everyone taking this assignment serious? No one's available...' through the campus, the cafeteria and classroom, no one was around. Yeah, today's a free day but the sheer absence reinforced that procrastination is working against her.

Basically, she ran out of options. She opened the door, shoulders slumped and face down at the floor. 'Fine, I'll get it over with.' First time putting emphasis on other activities didn't work in her favor. Maybe the universe hates her.

She took a crack at it on her laptop, placing the proper header and name. Now, all she sees is a blinking line, awaiting commands to interpret her thoughts. But it stayed silent. She bit her lip, trying something to start off. Wait, maybe a video could help. Yeah, shouldn't be too bad.

Thus started a long, arduous journey of searching the web, her tabs increasing as she found nothing that related to the topic at hand and more of consuming her attention span. By then, it was already noon.

Cmon Yang, focus.

...

One more video won't hurt.

Another hour zooms by instantaneously. In a cartoonish fashion, another hour shaved off the clock.

Yang stares at the white document on her computer tab, stumped in what to write. Why couldn't it just be a typical lecture to test class? At least she can copy someone else. No, she retracts that thought. It's not in her nature. She wouldn't stoop that low. The blonde brawler gnashed her teeth in annoyance, unable to conjure a comment. Then the sound of keys in a steady cadence caught her attention. That's right, she's dorming with Weiss, her younger sister and Blake. Weiss came back from...wherever she was. Speaking of the other two, they're not here.

A plot started forming rapidly at this invitation. A simple question wouldn't hurt right? She's not going to pawn off her work, just ask for some...guidance. Yeah, guidance! A smirk was plastered on her face

"...Weiss"

"No." Swift in her comment, predicting this opener. Yang stared in disbelief, her mouth open at how her attempt got shot down.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say?!"

"You want "help" on this paper." Blondie crossed her arms in contempt

"No" she started but silence grew before continuing. "Maybe. I don't know how to handle this topic."

"You can't go through life with others holding your hand Yang."

"I know that. I'm a fighter, not a writer."

"Then should we predict this to be another F to your ever-growing collection?" The ice queen did not hold back her remarks while working. Yang was visibly frustrated but rested a hand on her forehead, taking a deep breath.

"Can you at least give me something to jump off of?" The studious girl stopped typing on her laptop, saving her document and closing the lid softly. She did wish to be a more supportive teammate. And erase the build up of her negative persona.

"Fine, what would you need to get started?" A confident smile showed up on the busty teen.

"What do you have so far?" A tic mark firmly grew on Weiss' head, losing patience. Yang was quick to throw her arms up. "I'm joking."

"No you're not. Are you going to at least put half as much effort that you do in battle on this?"

"I will, just cool it. Can't be serious all the time." She took a moment to think. "For an assignment where it's personal, it's tough to start."

"You know why I fight?"

"I never needed to ask, you seemed one hundred percent focused at anything you do." A smile grew on her a bit. Nice to see her dedication is visible.

"My family holds a negative reputation. While I'd prefer others not to exploit this, I don't want to be affiliated with this reputation. I'm trying to change the Schnee's name. To become a huntress. To be the leader of the Schnee dust Company. To reverse the growing tensions within my family." She took a small pause with eyes closed, and her voice became softer. "I learned from a young age that having 'fun' is out of the question." To see another side from her partner was unheard of.

"...Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you. We're teammates, and it's best to try and understand one another." The young maiden uncrossed her arms and flipped the topic on said teammate. "Yang, why are you trying to be a huntress? Be honest."

"What do you mean why?"

"What drives you to fight for the sake of others? What's your purpose?"

"Purpose?" A silence formed as the older fighter took time to answer .Yeah, there's a certain event that redirected her life at a young age. "Back then...I did something stupid. I only have my father, never really saw my mother. So, I put Ruby in harm's way. Grimm surrounded us and I couldn't fend for myself or Ruby. we wouldn't be here if not for our uncle. That memory is just fuel for me. I don't want to be in a position like that again. To be helpless and not save those I love." Weiss softened her gaze but then smiled.

"Which is why I can't give you tips. This paper reflects our ideas and if I gave you my paper, not only will we get zeroes, but shows we're following someone else's ideas and not ours." A light bulb flashed above Yang's head in realization. She did thought about describing this moment in her life, but imagined it'd be overstepping her boundaries. The new perspective from Weiss showed this is the direction the professor sought in his students. Truthfully, using the title of a huntress to have adventures was on her mind. But what kind of paper is that? She's not dumb enough to type that. And...she's being honest in her wish to protect her sister. The sting of near death lingers after all those years.

"Wow. Never saw the assignment in that way. Makes it actually easier to write."

"You're welcome." A smirk grew on the white haired fighter, crossing her arms in amusement. Huh, her resolution to be a better individual worked. She feels proud of herself. Yang continued her comment while working on her screen.

"And to think you were just a dull ice Queen this whole time."

"Wha-" She began, nearly furious with the claim before sighing and looking to the side with contempt. "Hmph, I'll take that as a compliment." Apparently the change in thinking got Yang to take the assignment serious. "While you are off working, I'll go see what's happening next door." Weiss stepped out, only to return a few seconds later with her laptop in tow. "Just in case."

* * *

The aroma of pancake battered filled the room, along with the dark non-stick coating pan sizzling. Ren was in the kitchen. It's midday, but hey, no one can complain about food. Breakfast is the best, any time of in particular. He stared into the stove's fire, thinking ahead on how to organize his thoughts. Of course, an empty stomach leads to empty words. Nora stared over his shoulder, mouth watering over the meal.

"Nora, you can have some...if you don't drink all the syrup."

"But-"

"Nora..." A whimper leaves her lips in disapproval.A knock interrupts the small skit in action to change their attention. Weiss leaning into the door, looking around.

"Where's Pyrrah?"

"Pyrrah's off at the library working with Jaune." He moved forward, his hand holding a plate housing a short stack and the other grinned enviously as she tried to snatch the bottle from behind. But, he knows her by now, moving it out in time. "Would you like some? And if you want syrup, act fast, it's in hot demand." Weiss smiles, a very, minuscule smile but it exists.

"No thanks. I'm trying to compare my paper with Pyrrah to maximize our grades for the paper."

"Ah, that paper was soooo easy" Nora commented, resting her arm on Ren's shoulder."Finished it in ten minutes." Ren turned to look at her with concern

"Did you proof read it?"

"Proof-read?" She continued to stare at Ren like he asked about the weather. "Of course I did silly." She started sweating and stuttering. "W-why wouldn't I? Is it really important?"

"Yeah, at least after the first draft."

"Then I'm fine." Ren then realized something wrong with this and asked the overactive girl.

"Nora...did you press save when you finished?"

"Uhh..." She checked up on the paper, revealing a blank document. Quickly did she begin to clutch the machine in pure frustration. "B-but...I..." The orange haired fighter choked up tears, resting her head on the laptop

"Weeeell, I'm gonna go find Pyrrah, good luck on the paper Ren, and the rewrite Nora ."

"Thanks."

Nora only whined while waving her hand goodbye, needing to redo her hard work. The young man walked up the crying Nora. "Here" he says, offering the short stack, with the syrup bottle resting nearby. "Enjoy both." This snapped a different perspective in the young woman who returned to her perky self. Ren's eyes were closed as he tried to finish his statement. "Just don't fin-"

"Done." She giggled, the contents within emptied and the short stack empty. A tic mark grew on Ren, followed by a heavy sigh with his fingers pinching his forehead. All Nora could do was smile and make a cute "boop" to her partner, poking his cheek.

* * *

The library is littered with students, passing in and out the entrance to finish up papers or to find some solace. Day to day activities of demanding paperwork wear them out. Except for two students. Jaune's gaze was fixated on the library computer, constructing his thoughts right to appeal to himself and the man who will grade his thoughts. All those fixed and doctored transcripts weren't for naught. He could write, something his red-headed friend took note of in the nearby seat.

"Looks like writing is second nature to you."

"Me? No, no" he started, wishing to be humble or self deprecating, hard to separate them. "It's a little hobby, you know."

"Still, you show talent." She continued her praise of him. "You wanted to be a hunter thanks to your family lineage. Kinda like destiny right?"

"Yeah, but it's something I had to take hold of personally. I was willing to risk everything to accomplish this one task, even my life. I don't regret it, cause I got to meet you, Ren, Nora, and team RWBY. I thought it'd be impossible when I stepped foot on here, but, here I am. I feel I can succeed now." He turned towards her. "How about you?" Ms Nikos raised a finger to her lips as she focused inward.

"Things came naturally to me" she started but was quick to humble herself. "But that doesn't mean I took it for granted. I felt there was a greater purpose for myself, to perform a great deed. I never stopped training. The accolades I get are simply a side effect. I want to use the powers I have to aid others. Sounds pretty mundane and typical doesn't it?"

"Not at all. Just write it down, you'll get an A."

"I can get the ideas down but, the wording seems quite bland and basic. You think Himura would deduct points on the style?" Recalling the last few conversations with the young teacher, Jaune shook his head.

"No, he seems to be the person who cares about the intention first and the means second. Writing well would be just a cover for a maligned purpose. He wants us to describe why we are hunters and huntresses in our words with examples." He took a little break from his writing to lean back in his chair as he finishes his comment. "He wants to read us, not the paper." Yes, the young blonde may not have the fighting instinct but his intuition of people and as a leader gives him better insight then others. Even Pyrrah was stunned at the reflection.

"This paper holds more layers than what's being required..." She trailed off, checking the question and returning her attention on Jaune. "You see, these are the times we need you a leader. A leader isn't always the most proficient fighter." She leaned in slightly, her ponytail swaying to the side.

"Thanks." The scraggly student turned to see her focused on him, smiling gently. He returns it in kind, the eye contact shrinking the outside world to house these two.

"Ah, there you are." Weiss made an abrupt entrance, breaking the small time they shared. Jaune looked upward with a smirk. Despite the rejections, he's still smitten and enjoy her presence.

"Oh..hey Weiss." As for Pyrrah, not so much.

* * *

Writing came easy to her. She reads a lot of literature in her time. Adjectives, verbs and nouns, juicing them up to sound better than other bland words. Strengthen her mind and logic abilities. Strangely, laptops and typing isn't in her forte. Handwriting became a preference. An old soul in a new body. Perhaps when she avoided missions with the White Fang and resides in the corner with a journal marking up notes on the sides.

Returning back on topic, the professor knows about her, more than any individual in this academy. Yet, she chose to use colorful language and words to disguise her affiliation and past. Yes, she understood what angle he's taking. The White Fang sounds like a cult to others. Fully detached and witnessing the leader risking the lives of others, her lenses are clean to agree. Prior to that, she'd lash out at anyone who disagree with her point of view. Equality is all she wishes for. And it grows frustratingly difficult the longer she observes the world. She couldn't pick a better location. The fountain at the entrance. No one in sight, the sun preparing to settle for the day.

"Finally, peace and quiet."She closed her eyes, pausing her writing. Yes, since joining Team RWBY, it's been a easy path. Yet, the bow above her head reminds her what she must avoid showing. This small reflection made her oblivious to who walked up behind her.

"Peace and quiet from what?" The introvert was startled and turned to the sound. Oh, Ruby, her leader. She withdrew her hand from her bow to avoid suspicions.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." The leader's eyes focused on the notepad resting on Blake's lap

"Oh, you're also trying to finish the paper?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Took me a bit longer than usual." The young leader saddled up on the space provided on the cement fountain to be nearby her friend.

"Did it gave you a hard time?"

"...No, not at all. Why?"

"Seemed to be the case for our friends. Everyone I asked seemed like they couldn't put it into words. Weiss, Pyrrah, yang. By the way, if she asks for 'help' don't give it to her. She's lazy so keep an eye on your work. Anyways, I wondered if you found it a breeze."

"Well it didn't. I have a lot to say on the matter." She tapped her pen before following up on her last comment. "Why would it be easy for me?"

"You like to read books, a lot actually. I told you before but I grew up on fairy tales. So books were a great way to know the world better. And gave me depth to things I lacked knowledge in. A man with two souls is an example, the story sounded cool and feel like you can use it for inspiration. A man trying to understand himself. "

She was a bit to slow to respond. Getting compliments for her reserved nature, or getting any type of attention for her traits were rare. And this young girl was quite honest. The amount of respect between them rose higher. She took a longer pause before finishing up her thoughts. "...Thank you Ruby, I really appreciate your comments. What did you wrote?"

"I wrote that I wanted to be a huntress, and that there isn't anything else I wanted to be."

"That's it?"

"Yep." The resounding confidence in the lithe girl made Blake wonder. She's so sure of herself, and while she isn't the best leader, for a fifteen year old, she's doing a hell of a job. Blake wonders if she should minimalism her words to cut to the chase. "Mind if I borrow Man with Two Souls? If you're not using it of course?"

"Y-yeah, just don't get it dirty. It took a lot of effort to snag a copy, don't want to stain it."

"Thank you." She grinned from ear to ear. There's a lot of innocence inside her, in a world that can easily strip it away. A lot of thers in this academy just goes on in their day to day life without slowing down and admiring what's around.

Yet, the innocence comes to question when the girl asks her senior about another book.

"When I'm done, can I start Ninjas of Love next?"

...

The silence lasted a few seconds but for the cat faunus, those few seconds felt like one hundred percent anxiety as the content within the novel is something the young, innocent fifteen year old should not understand till later in life. Blake searched for an exit, embarrassed and leaving a young Ruby to wonder why she became so flustered. From that point on, Blake ensured to use her scroll to read that specific genre to avoid shenanigans like that again.

* * *

The moon is shining above, leaving only a crescent shape. A man clutching a katana to his shoulders rests on the edge of a cliff on the mountainside, thinking over his thoughts. It's a few hours before dusk, everyone's asleep except for him. Looking out to the ground below housing train tracks and the occasional freight train.

Life is strange.

There are several ways to live it. Yet, this young man only knows one. But, perhaps it is ill instilled in his young brain. Was that girl right? Did she think this was fruitless and wrong? This continued to bother him since she departed. Maybe it's time for a break, just to see if this ideology holds up, or was a wrong way to live life. Off in the distance, an echo of a train horn is made, indicating it is passing by down below in the rocky gorge.

Rising up and checking his shoes are in working conditions, he sets himself to a crouched position before jumping off, leaving the campground he used to reside in for years. Time to see if the world agrees and reinforce this concept as the train rides off in the night without a second thought.


	6. Intertwine

An update. I recently just nailed a job, so I'm even more busy and don't write like I used to. Writing's not fun to me, or maybe it's a mental shift waiting to happen. I still try since I love the story, the characters and the paths intermingling with the newest volume passing by. It gives me a chance to bury myself and forget I exist and let the characters speak for themselves. I'm on no one's schedule and I try my best for this story to be at it's highest, even with the occasional mistakes. There's no betas, no proofreaders so the mistakes are culled to the best of my awareness.

I can't give a determined timetable to when I can update, I apologize. But to counter it, I'll be uploading two chapters in two weeks or try to at the least. An omake chapter is also a way to pay the readers back. The concept of the omake is from popular mangas exploring what ifs, or side stories not worth placing into the main story, but good enough to explore. Trust me, they will be given full attention as if it was the real story and might quench ideas you might have wondered could have transpired. Plus, there's a new Rurouni Kenshin story coming up from the original creator coming in spring and I'm awaiting the contents as a fan and as a way to improve myself.

Enough stalling,

* * *

Are you happy?

A simple question should yield a similar result. But as the young boy stood by himself, thinking over the question, all he could do was go on auto pilot and nod. It was the norm for him. Agree and move on for his sake and others.

Still, that one question continues to haunt him, wanting to define it. Very small moments opened for him to explore what happiness was, only to close immediately and leave him in a void.

But within those small windows of happiness, he felt alive, at peace with the world. Not needing to pick up a sword again to kill. Honestly, he hasn't come to a consistent decision. What is it that he wants? Even now in this sequence, when alone in a tent with a fellow member, he found someone to relate. A girl faunus. Both introduced and portrayed two different ideas. Maybe it's the communication, understanding one another. They're one in the same on the inside but their blood snaps the connection. The outward appearance scathes one and allows the other to be care free.

They just didn't know what entailed their roads.

* * *

Darkness floods the perspective. Conscious makes the boy aware, aware he is no longer asleep.

"...ngh..." The boy's eyes finally opened, groaning and then stretching his arms and legs out wide. Ah yes, he balanced himself on a sturdy tree branch, high up to avoid being seen. He's on the run, his history a stained glass painting. Brighter in some areas than others, just like his soul. All he knows is his name and the sheathed katana resting comfortably on his hip. He rummaged through his pockets, retrieving a stolen apple. He takes a bite, looking upward to the clear blue sky. Clouds int he far distance, an ominous storm coming. It's early morning, rain to arrive late afternoon or so.

"Ah, I got a lot of time then..." He takes another chunk from his apple as he averaged the time to find food and shelter prior to the weather change.

He didn't think this out thoroughly.

Pocketing enough money to feed him for a night or two eased his thoughts. Departing the camp site in favor of touring the world sounded like a great idea. Leaving behind shelter and stripped hardships didn't prepare him of what was granted. A place to rest, a supply of nutrition, the calming sense of peace. All of these qualities are removed. Yet, the heavy conscious pushed him forward. Any more and he'll lose it. Lose sight of his fragile sense of identity. The fact he removed stress after a precarious step, he knew he was on the right path.

The young man wouldn't evoke a second glance gladly. A navy blue beanie covering his hair except for the few bangs leaking, white parka filling out his slender frame, white t-shirt clinging to the flesh for warmth. Comfortable navy sweatpants, high top white converses provided the image he wanted. An urban street kid passing through. He looked outward, taking note of a nearby village, void of normal contact within the protective walls of vale. It would be the first place he visited. Sleeping on hard, non-supportive benches started to draw a toll on his health. All from the results of running. He jumps down but a thought circles his head.

How long will he keep running? And from what? What should be a frown was a smile, pushing forward.

* * *

 _Did you ever kill someone?_

A strange question, one she wouldn't expect to ask to a young person by any standards. Fifteen, a childish smile, innocence filling him. But he leaked something fierce of suspicion. He wasn't natural, he doesn't own any faunus traits. So why? The concept pushes to the front once she returned from a close date with death. And recovering in a small hut that housed one of the most divisive figure in the world after a battle for Faunus Rights. His words changed her thought patterns and made her reevaluate her cause, and chose to ask the youngest member who worked closely with Adam.

Why did Adam let him enter? Too innocent, and oh so human. So human...The leader never disclosed the reason, muttering something or ending the conversation when pried about it. The question always brought a change of demeanor, to the point she stopped seeking answers. The young boy turned to her when asked this, who once looked content at her return.

"Me killing someone?" At first, the look of surprise is shown. Hell, any emotion other than self deprecating happiness was shown. He composed himself quickly. It eased her troubled mind. For a moment. A hand raised itself to scratch the back of his head in a comforting manner.

"Of course! How else you thought Adam accepted me?"

* * *

Barrack, double bed post with one resting above. Birds chirping, the occasional ambiance outside the building infiltrating the room. It's early morning. But that's far from the worries filling her. A weird nightmare. A hand rises to her head, flinching when nearing her cat ears. Tension raised high inside, ever feeling to expose herself would result in death. Exhaling deeply, she rests her head on her pillow, an arm resting over her eyes to block sight. "I forgot about him..." she muttered, lingering onto the existence of that kid. So young yet his hands soiled so soon. Her hands have yet to meet such an experience and hope the revolt and rise of unrest won't give bloodshed a green light.

It made her reevaluate everything on fighting for a blind cause. The ends won't justify the mean. Still, there's one person she can let her guard down to.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead..." Yang was quick to comment to her partner. She leaned over the edge of her bed head first, blonde locks losing to gravity as she looks at her friend reaching for her book

"..." Quiet, non-existent and isolated from the group. How she preferred. Too bad Yang won't be denied her efforts.

"I have a proposition for ya Blake." An all knowing smirk is formed on her lips and with clairvoyance, Blake wasn't going to let it slide.

"I'm really not in the mood and my schedule is booked." But she never did ignore her friend. A true friend. Yang leaned forward more, still keeping her aloof nature.

"You know I'm not going to have any of that." She placed her index finger on the top of the book redirecting the introvert's attention from the novel. The two were exact opposites but they respected one another. Blake looked up, pouting at the time being taken away, yet the two knew it was all an act. The gleam in each other's eyes showed they had mutual understanding.

"And what will we be doing down town?" She raised a brow, garnering an actual interest to her plans.

"We're going downtown" asked Ruby, wiping the sleep out her eyes after returning from the bathroom clad in her pajamas.

"To fool around most likely" added Weiss, seated near her personal desk gripping a textbook. Not one for child's play she was. But rather than walk to the library, this was her next best thing. She chimed in and out when suited best for her.

"Come on, we're on break, no work on top of that and we're going to do the usual? Ruby, you're going to stay here and eat cookies all day? Weiss, you're gonna study through the entire break? And Blake reading her book is more fun than getting fresh air?"

"Well..." Ruby chuckled, contemplating the thought.

"All play and no study leaves me in a less than optimal level." It was time for Blake to answer but she returned to the ailing fantasy. A mere gentle echo off in the background rippled her conscious only to be broken with a resounding force.

"Blake!"

"..." She seems a bit off today but she snaps back. "Oh, um,..yeah." Yang took a moment to analyze the unusual behavior. This type of behavior is normal for anyone else, but it's the person, Blake, that makes it all the more weird.

"Hm, I know that look" began the mischievous student, smirking. "You're thinking of a guy!"

"What?" Blake was quick on the defensive at the quite accurate assumption. Weiss didn't turn to look, bundlign this up as another fiasco. Though, if that's the case, it made her wonder

"I know it all too well, I do the same often. So, tell us, who are you thinking about?" Yang only found herself amused, creeping closer and curious what could capture this girl's attention. considering her stay here, she never stuck around long outside of class related tasks. Blake only stared down her partner before closing her book. "So...who is it..." She was lying down by now, swinging her legs back and forth in curiosity. It's truly tough to see who's the cat faunus between them.

"In fact, I changed my mind, I'm free today to go downtown. I'm going to get ready..." She excused herself, exiting the conversation before it got worse for her sake. The trio of girls watch her walk away to go shower up in the morning with Yang looking all the most amused.

"I knew that'd change her mind."

* * *

Stomach growled for nutrition. That apple wasn't sufficient, a mere snack to stave off his appetite. He's used to it, the gnawing feeling of fleeting energy. He's gone two days max, and it was unpleasant every time it happened. All he could do was ignore it, like the rest of his problems. He stands still and takes the time to observe the town, thinking what to spend his money on for possibly the last time. t isn't high end, more on the suburban level. Few houses here and there while based on main street, housing most of the food options in the town along with markets for clothing or the newest smartphones. An alluring black and white decor look on everything in this town.

In spite of the many options, he can't say the same. the price provides an ache in his wallet. And he needs something, anything. Then, his mind raced to find a solution. His eyes focused on a rather old man, hunched slightly over, walking slowly with his wallet resting on his pack pocket of his jeans. Already, plans on being inconspicuous started forming. All those years of learning the thief's trade forming to a plan.

A thief?

The delicate toolset to be unknowing and sneak off with some money at the expense of another human would have been fine a few weeks ago, maybe even a few days ago. Now, he's battling his ailing conscious and his judgement he used to trust so well. Even now, he walks closer, his mind sprinting . Shaking, trembling. Would Adam accept him back? Could he pick up a sword knowing what he's doing is wrong?

"I've already told you!"

His self introspection ends abruptly, his irises watching the old man walk away and blend in with the crowd. The teen turns his head towards a nearby stand housing a tall, burly merchant with several options such as dumpling, mini cakes, rice balls and the such yelling towards a young boy like himself. A faunus, with dog ears, looking wide eyes at the comments. The merchant pointing for him to leave the stand. "Must I remind you, I don't serve your kind here." That's right. He's outside the walls. Towns like this can dictate what they will and won't do. Still, the rejection stings even from afar, and the world moves on, no one looking by to see the commotion. Everyone chatting, speaking about the latest events or class assignments or whatever banal trivia that intrigues them. But not this. It hurts and it hits too close to home. "So let me make it clear one more time, I don't want your money or want to see you again!" Downtrodden, he just turns, walking away.

It reminds the wanderer of himself when he was a kid. And he couldn't stand playing an outsider. Maybe if someone helped, he wouldn't be in this position right now. Tightening his fists, he walks forwards to the stands, the demeanor of the merchant switching. "How may I serve you."

"How many dumplings can I buy with this?"

It was rather an easy transaction, having enough for eight dumplings to serve one for two days. But he had other plans. Once wrapped in a bag, he chased the boy down, finding him through the crowd that disregarded him. He grasped his shoulder to stop his pace.

"Are you hungry?" The young faunus was shocked and confused, but the easy nature of the wanderer and the urging to go eat set him at ease and he nodded.

The two walked off to the side, sitting down on a grassy field as the boy really perked up at the offer. Speaking of the offer, the act itself is still unusual and it garnered a response from the boy.

"Thank you, but...why are you doing this for me?"

"I don't handle discrimination well and that guy...leaves a sour taste in my mouth." The boy looks down a bit, taken back from the gesture.

"But I'm a faunus..." The fact he can come to a conclusion like this unsettled the boy

"I'll let you in on a secret...I'm a faunus as well." The boy perked up at this, leaning in at ths new information.

"May I?" The teen nodded, allowing the child to go in and remove the beanie. Yet, the results weren't what is expected. Rather than actual faunus ears, he was humanat a glance.

"By blood anyways. My mother was a faunus, my father wasn't. I inherited his appearance, but it doesn't take the fact away." The rogue smiled, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted

"You think it's the same?" But the boy on the other side didn't agree on the sentiment, not once.

"Hm?" The sound from the faunus surprised him, the tone shifting from happiness to bitterness.

"You have what all of us wants. To be looked at equally. They see an anomaly and we're judged. You're not like us."

"..." The teen stayed quiet, looking down at the ground. There was truth in the frustration in the boy's mouth. He had something to add, a whole lot, but not only is the faunus a stranger, the teen himself felt uncomfortable on the topic.

"Sorry, it's a sensitive topic for me. I appreciate your hospitality, I do, but from what I've experienced, I envy your position." The two were so focused and stuck in their little bubble that they didn't realize a newcomer was walking towards them.

"Hey, you made a friend!" A foreign voice entered their personal space, bringing the two to look at the source. It was a woman, a tinge of purple hair tied in a bun with twin tails flowing down her shoulders. dressed in a grey, light zip up jacket and matching sweats with sneakers. "Seemed you managed to get food without a hassle this time."

"Well... he helped me get some food. I've already said thanks for it." He reached into his pockets to repay him. Meanwhile, the woman's eyes turned to the wanderer, getting a good look at him.

"Is that so? He's not from around here then" she began, walking a bit closer to the foreigner. "Come join us, I'm in charge of the local academy here for striving huntsmen and huntresses."

"But...I don't fight..." It was a bold face lie and the woman would have none of it.

"Yet you conceal a katana inside your sweats." The teen looked shock for a split second. "I might be young, but I'm not stupid." She seemed stern only to then chuckle, knowing something was amiss "I can't believe I keep forgetting to do this, my name's Kamiya Kaoru. And your name?" She extended a hand to the sitting swordsman. He grasped it gently, smiling as he rose.

"Seta Soujiro."

"Where did you come from? This is quite some ways from the city."

"I'm travelling, all alone. I used to have a home but...Grimm destroyed everything." The pause was either to bring Kaoru under the impression that it hurts to talk about it, or he made up the lie on the spot. Kaoru only observed and changed the subject.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into something that makes you feel unpleasant. Please, feel free to join us, me and my pupils were going to prepare for some combat training."

"Wait, you're the leader of the academy?"

"Of course!"

I expected someone a bit, more, older?" A tic mark grew on her forehead.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing!" He was quick to apologize and tried to smile to ease Kaoru. The quick reaction of fright made her smile, reminding her that the Seta is still a kid.

"I'm joking with you. I'm even surprised sometimes when I rise up and realized the position I'm in. I'm no older than most of these natives, yet their mindsets does not match their age. To think, this much prejudice, over nothing. We're one in the same, but as you can see, we're still catching up."

This only strengthened what Adam drilled into his head. To be better than others. It's appearance first, then what you have to offer prior to any redeemable traits. Always working to shift the dynamic and be seen as the better race. Yet, Adam was a faunus, Seta a human. If this was true, why treat him like an equal? Why give him a home and shelter for free while honing his skills? It always baffled him and when he pried for some answers, he got shunned away or given the silent treatment. He knew deep down, something happened, something he just couldn't speak about.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do people feel this way?" Instead of feeling frustration, it was a genuine question, something relating to innocence of a child. He doesn't understand why it is so. Kaoru even had to take a moment to think abut it. It's easy to point fingers but never define the why.

"It's tough. Sometimes it boils down to beliefs and if they are ingrained only to find out that they are wrong, it's a rejection of themselves and why they grow to be extremely defensive. They'll run in circles and perform theatrics before they prove they are wrong. Thus, rarely does anything change. We're rarely self aware of our ways." The conversation dropped dead there, only leaving the confused swordsman to unconsciously grasp his weapon, and forget about it in a swift motion. He's always been split, and could have willingly been a bloody assassin. But, his heart ached about that path, and some humanity from a certain girl kept him from entering it blindly. He takes a longing look behind him at the town with his thoughts elsewhere. How is Blake holding up?

* * *

Yes, Seta joined the fray. At this moment, there won't be any more Rurouni Kenshin characters to join unless the new one shot manga from the creator suggest something that is compatible in mind. Even though it's late, Merry-Xmas all, happy holidays and may I see you in the year to come for 2017. Please relax and enjoy and be excited for an omake chapter and perhaps an update of this story soon. I'm already working on the next chapter and have a flexible plot line so it shouldn't take long. Then again, that's what I said last time, haha.

Until next time everyone, enjoy your holidays ;)


	7. New Beginnings

Two boys battled against one another, a test of some sorts. This newcomer agreed, considering he would get food regardless of the results but he didn't know what was in store.

Soujiro's speed was a gift from the heavens, simply quick to move and his blade would follow in momentum. That much is clear to the average viewer, who wouldn't be able to keep up. But the combatant, sporting a mop of brown hair did not come off as a slouch, nor did the practitioner, Kaoru, found his speed a hassle to track.

Ever so eager to see new pupils, she pondered about Seta's past, and how he fought. Early in the battle, after witnessing one move as he crouched low to the ground, she forbidden him from trying it, wanting him to rely on other techniques. That was half the reason, the other half was something more serious. He adapted to this stipulation, but his rival had none. He needed to just deal with it.

A clash of swords, two katanas, Soujiro's a fresh new blade and the other having gone through many users before falling into its current owner hands. Metal bit metal, the two simply staring back at one another, a deep blue ocean battling a fiery amber. The rival smirked, using his free hand to attempt an elbow into the stomach. Soujiro's fast reaction gave him a chance to back up and put some distance, but the fighter won't let up.

He charged forward, his footsteps heavy and his blade hungry to strike the newcomer. Yet, each attempt gets deflected, reading the attack before the attack begun. He can't use hand-to-hand combat and in moments of deadlock, he's in his opponent's wheelhouse. To make matters worse, his training served one purpose. To kill, so his techniques, his speed, his body language, it screamed one of a restriction, so much it feels like his upper limbs are weighted down and his speed meant nothing if he can't strike.

An opening presented itself, and the fiery combatant took it, having reacted at the perfect timing. A hard hit, to the right side of his torso, causing Soujiro to grimace. His eyes lit up for a moment, forgetting he's in a dojo and moreso back with Adam, back at the hideout, back at trying to become an assassin. When his opponent followed up with his free hand, using the momentum for a shoulder tackle, Soujiro used his semblance, disappearing and escaping his opponent's offensive pressure. He could have avoided that first one too, but a friendly sparring match shouldn't mean an all out affair. Third step shukuchi was enough to escape harm free for now.

The bishounen boy sighed, clutching his right side a bit. "Sorry, I really didn't want to get hit. You were so aggressive Ashitaro. I'm going to have to call it here, I simply can't imagine myself countering your offense." He only had kind words for the fighter against him, but knew he couldn't attack with the same energy. It wouldn't end well.

"You're better than I originally thought. I almost couldn't hit you!" Feeling full of himself, he smirked, patting his katana on his shoulders. His remarks weren't so eloquent in delivery. "I usually spar with my friends but even they can't last too long under pressure." He then sheathed his weapon and rested on his neck. "I hope you try next time."

"Hm?" Soujiro blinked and played dumb, pointing a finger at himself. "You talking to me?"

"Of course! Don't tell me that sorry excuse you call attacks was your full potential?" He didn't wish to respond to that, so someone else did for him.

"Ugh, so barbaric." A girl waved her hand in dismissal at the show of combat between them, having stopped by to view the match. Long raven hair tied to a ponytail, the bangs fading into a dark green shade. With a velvet pullover sweater and blue denim jeans and white sneakers, she was taking a more casual fashion route today. It was rare to see him fight anyone else except his friend, so it was a welcome change of pace. Besides, if she's fighting, she'd at least be more presentable. "I don't like violence one bit" she added, before sitting down with her legs crossed. She did take quite the long look at Soujiro, sizing him up.

"Not bad right Inoue?" she thought, comparing him to Ashitaro and one boy sitting next to her on the sidelines. It was the blonde boy from earlier, looking with disinterest at Soujiro, but in spite of his judgement, his skills couldn't be given the same sour opinion.

"No, fun, thought you'd at least make a comment." Her comparison was a little on the flirty side to spark up a conversation but that quickly was killed when the flamboyant man had some words to say.

"You always have a big mouth Asahi!" The fiery combatant never liked her too much.

"Look who's talking! You get a few hits in and you think you're the king!"

"Blah, I don't have time for another one of your lectures, I'm starving." He turned to his master. "Kaoru, you have any dumplings left?" Blowing off steam with gluttony was his preferred past time.

"Yeah, we have leftovers, eat to your hearts content. That goes for everyone here." Soujiro glances up to this teacher, a bit shocked to hear this as if he was added in.

"Even me?"

"I did say everyone here."

"Yeah, you would want the dumplings. Kaoru didn't make them."

"I'll admit, it's not the brightest part of my day to eat Kaoru's cuisine." The two swift remarks was answered with two, hard hitting punches on the top of their heads, straight from their master. She didn't want to hear back talk at all.

"Seems you two can't be grateful for what I do to keep you well fed!" Ashitaro wished to say more, but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to handle another hit from her. For someone so skinny, she has some hidden strength locked away somewhere.

"I'm grateful for your cooking Kaoru." Asahi chimed in, walking a bit forward, smiling to herself and at the dismay of the two boys she deals with every day.

"Thanks." Her demeanor changed to a serene level, washing away the frustration of her culinary skills. "You three go on ahead, I would like to speak with Soujiro alone. And make sure you leave some for me and him." The trio didn't complain one bit, heading to a separate room to consume dumplings and give them some privacy.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"In this town, in the middle of nowhere, you aren't the regular guy who strolls by in, unless they want to get away with something. Can you give me a hint?"

"Let's leave it at family problems." He didn't want to divulge too much, and she caught that in a hurry.

"Alright, so, on to my next question. Who trained you?"

"Myself." A quick response on his part, not wanting to dive much into it.

"You taught yourself to kill?"

"..." The perfect exterior he been honing as a kid cracked for a moment, not expecting a spectator to know. He turned to look at her, smiling. "I don't know how you can get to such a conclusion."

"I've trained and learned to fight with my father's fighting style for years, and faced several other competitors. you pick up on a lot of things on how one moves. And you, you wanted to strike and move a certain way, but you consciously reminded yourself to not do so. If you had, I would have had to intervene. That's why I told you to not use any Battoujutsu. I don't think I would have reacted in time."

"So now what? Are you going to report me to the police?" He didn't seem offended or worried, but wondered what would happen next?

"No, if I had believed you were a danger to me, my pupils and this town, I would have tipped them off by now. But you're not a danger, to anyone. I can sense that you're lost, looking for a place to be." She walked a bit forward, just to make some eye contact. "Why don't you train under me? Can stay as long as you needed to clear your problems." Once again, he looked in confusion, at this strange woman.

"You're willing to train me? you just said I fight like I've been trained to kill?" It was her turn to smile, knowing what she speaks would be hard to understand without context.

"My family's fighting style isn't about killing. My father learned this the hard way when he witness the death and carnage of a civil war was going on. I was young and can barely remember but he always reminded me about it. The tone of the war changed mostly by one man. A notorious killer who had a change of heart and stopped the pointless bloodshed. Him and my father's beliefs were one, but realizes no one is following this philosophy. And history is bound to repeat itself without change." She took a sigh at the rather dark thought that passed her mind.

"Now, we have other means of combat than a sword, but my father lived and die by the sword, and so did that man. If our philosophy lives on, then he figures a better tomorrow can be crafted. The sword is to give life, not take it. You're too young to soil your hands, and I rather you not go down that road." He didn't expect her to show her true nature so readily. It took a moment to form a thought. Still, he "smiled" afterwards, but deep down loved the honesty and confidence she owned when she said that.

"Good thing I haven't soiled my hands yet."

 _However, his response was the harshest lie he ever told himself._

"I'll join you Kaoru, it'll be like a new home in the meanwhile."

The sensei and disciple then met up with the rest of the team, to fill up on some food before training a bit more. A ragtag of misfits sounded like a place Seta could settle with. He minded his own business, chatted with everyone when was appropriate, but a part of him felt detached, as if they're treating him too well. Like...he's human. He doesn't feel like one, in fact-

"Soujiro, take another dumpling, you need it." Ashitaro reminded him to have some more.

"Oh, yeah, pardon me, was thinking on something." He grabbed a dumpling off of the center plate, losing his train of thought. Perhaps it was for the better.

* * *

"Disgusting."

He stood dumbfounded, and tried to smile to ease the hole in his heart, in his true first conversation to the cat Faunus went after a sparring match between him, her and Adam. His speed and power could only be matched by his mentor, yet, for a young kid who hasn't gotten enough practice, there's the possibility to overcome him in due time. Blake fought with a purpose, but Adam seemed to be more strict with her, and when she expressed her wish to make faunus be seen as equals, he was not pleased at her approach. Nevertheless, he only scolded her, obviously frustrated about something on his mind.

The only thing this boy can think about is why was he called this? She was gone for a day or so, after she was tailed for her stealth mission that grew more attention than needed. Here, she returned, but he could sense it, something was on her mind.

"What do you mean?" Blake only squinted her eyes at him and started walking away, feeling as if something was bothering her. A few days ago, he explained the reason why he was recruited by Adam. He had no qualms about killing and the smile on his face, like the one he had on right now made her want to vomit. And she did, in an emotional matter.

"You're a monster!"

* * *

A gasp in the night, finding himself awake after today's events. The moon is out, the sky is black and the incessant snoring to his side reminded him that Ashitaro is here. He looked around and realized it must be in the middle of the night. He rested both hands into his hair, grimacing at the remark Blake said to him. It pained him so much to hear that from her. She had always been quiet and reserved, but he respected her work ethic, and the genuine wish to change the world. He understands why she wanted to leave, he just wished he left with her than stayed behind.

But what really got to him was the young woman's words. A sword can bring life to others? He couldn't believe that nonsense! His hands are tainted already with marks that will never wash off. Shouldn't it be too late to turn things around? His path is murky as it is. He can't even forgive himself after all these years.

He never had to think such heavy thoughts before. All he had to do was think of one mantra. If you're strong, you live, if you're weak, you die, rang as a reminder. Adam taught him that. It worked to repel all of his baggage but now it can't be held back, needing a proper outlet. The two extremes from his masters were at odds with one another.

His head is spinning with these thoughts and conflicted emotions he hasn't met in years. rising up softly to not alert his little in-house rival, he headed towards the sliding door and then noticed his weapon, leaning against the wall by itself. The same weapon that killed his family. He clutched his knuckles and shook his head, leaving the dojo for a breath of fresh air.

The streets were bare, no one was out, and outside of a few ambient lighting from the street lamps, it was obscure to a pedestrian straying off the path. He walked until he found a sturdy tree rising up at least fifteen feet. With his speed, it wasn't hard to climb up and rest on a strong tree branch. He woke up in a tree earlier today, and now, he feels content falling asleep in one again, away from the rest of them. Whatever it took to get him away from the past as he gets flashbacks everywhere he goes in subtle ways. He raises a hand, stretched out to the moon while it stays still. He feels stuck in a cycle, but alas, this might be a moment where he can break free from it for once.

"How are you doing Blake?" He asked himself that, thinking of how she must be doing choosing what she thinks is right.

* * *

Light footsteps, mirages of a faunus behind her as she fled with only the moon as her witness. Tension lingered every time they were in the same room, but now due to Weiss' ignorance and prejudice, Blake couldn't hold back her typical reserved nature. She let loose years of frustrations that brought the white fang to its state at this moment. The end result revealed the true nature of her race, and she didn't dare wait to see her team's reaction. From childhood, the knowledge was a detriment to making friends. so her bow was the perfect cover up to never go through that again. It was always the same.

Until now.

She rests at the school's fountain, clearing her eyes from the tear stains falling on her cheek. Why is it so hard to make them understand? She always wanted to believe in others but her whole life simply was disappointment and lies concealed as the truth. She tried to give people may chances, but each time it grew more wicked. All she wanted deep down, was a place where she can belong, and not have to resort to drastic means to achieve this.

Separated from her team, she took a deep sigh and removed her bow, figuring she should embrace something she can't change.

"I always figured you'd look better without the bow." She turned her head around to see a familiar face from this morning. This other faunus who is willing to accept her with open arms have already done so, and perhaps, she can learn more about herself through him for now.

 _Thus, the start of a new cycle begins._

* * *

A loud yawn came from Ashitaro, scratching his sloppy, unkempt hair and realized it's morning. One eye remained open while the other wanted to black out once more. "Hm." He checked around his room, noticing Seta isn't around. He thought nothing of it, figuring he's in the dojo. He waltzed right on by to the main training room, seeing Inoue perking up at his appearance and Asahi rolling her eyes at him. Kaoru had just finished He glared daggers, knowing there's tension between the two. "Hey Inoue." His voice grew bitter after greeting his friend. "Asahi."

"Brute." The two thens tarted what Inoue called, the battle of wits. Except, it usually turns into degenerate complaints and bashing on one another. It's like two kids falling in love but teases each other to death. It's cute, at first. Now he's used to it. Kaoru minded her own business as she sat back and listened to her team. But, Inoue did interject for one moment to stop them from going on for an hour.

"Onto more important matters, where's Soujiro?"

"Huh, that's funny, I was going to ask that."

"Wait, he's not in your room?"

"No, I thought he was getting breakfast. You haven't seen him?"

"He's not here." Inoue shrugged, showing he had no input on his whereabouts.

"But his weapon is here, where could he have gone? I wanted to fight him again, see if he'd try this time. He was an actual challenge." Kaoru perked up at this and tried to connect the dots.

"Something's not right" added Kaoru, who decided to check the room the new protege was sleeping in last night. She found his weapon, untouched and in the same space. He hasn't come back, nor made a note of leaving. She could sense the boy being troubled but this was inconsistent behavior, She came to a quick conclusion. "I think something bad happened to him!"

* * *

His eyes open, and he wanted to move, but he couldn't. Pain reminded him the reason why. His legs are weighted down, and asleep, his arms tied behind his back. Why, what did he do? His raven black bangs cover his irises and he gently rolls his head to allow sunlight to his pupils. He can't recall last night other than staring at the moon and then darkness overtaking his sights. The smell of dirt and ash fills his nostrils as he uses his senses. Forestry, and a blue ceiling greets him when he can view past his curtains. Whatever happened, he got hurt pretty good. Something didn't add up though. His legs don't have the freedom that he wished, as if chained to a weight, as if someone knew his semblance. He turns his head around to the side, only to widen his eyes at something he never wanted to see again.

A white circle encasing a wolf animal in the middle on a flag, detailing its affiliation. A terrorist group designed to spread equality, but in reality, worked to achieve their goals by any means necessary. Complete with a few members walking around, planning for the agenda today sent him shivers and his boy became wracked with anxiety. He can't run away, only endure. He heard footsteps behind him, and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Oh, so you're awake." And as he turned, his prediction ended up true, gazing up at his previous master. Adam Taurus. He crouched down, smirking as he greeted the conscious student with his sword, the hilt tapping him across the cheek. "Welcome back Seta."

 _Soujiro still has some ways to go before he can escape the cycle he's in._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Missed my anniversary. Sucks. But, yeah, here it is. Please tell me if there's anything wrong or my grammar is lacking in some place. I'm doing this all myself so I'm certain I miss sone. Anyone who would like to beta read would be a great help. I have no deadline at all anymore. It updates when I'm ready for it to be updated.. Just hope I get in the groove of things and write more. We'll see if another chapter can be achieved before New Years. Please see my profile for more RWBY content. Later._


	8. Regrets

A committee is being held, a special council consisting of Faunus members involved in the white fang. Everyone could share their piece and ideas but only three members held weight when it was their turn. To make things more unique, only one outlier sat at the end of the tabke. A human with orange hair who turned the tide of battle when he aligned himself with the right debating on which direction to go forward with. "The man who could end wars with his resolve alone." A small pause filled the room as she shook her head. "Such an awful description. I don't see it."

"Simply because he can fight doesn't mean it is worth expending every chance to showcase it. I think I recall that you yourself is not a fighter, just an incredible orator." A burly man spoke with calmness, not moved one bit by the frustration growing at this meeting.

"Yeah, but look how much listening to his advice has done for us. Only giving the humans free reign over us because we won't show our teeth. Do you agree with this Ghira?" The antagonist spat these discouraging words and have been a commonplace for these reoccurring meetings. This faunus had caramel skin, lion ears and golden irises. She definitely did not seem to back down, if her lion traits were any indication

"Peaceful protests have only caused more discrimination. They know we won't fight back Sienna. I can not disagree with you on this."

"And this man remains quiet while we speak." The two simply overlooked the other third to their power, the orange haired man who simply stared out the window and tried to absorb the topic but also finalize a thought. He seemed to be lost in finding the right thing to say, until he opened his mouth, the first since the meeting began.

"You're wrong."

"And here we go, back to the same old discussion." Usually when discussing matters like this, Kenshin is fast to uphold his beliefs and fight back. Not this time.

"My beliefs are exclusive to me. I've attempted to share my ideas to the rest of the white fang, but some don't have the patience, or the fortitude to make it work." An unusual characteristic of a wavering resolve.

"We've had enough patience as is, you can't expect us to let these humans go on as they are. We would be grateful if every human were wired like you, but you are the exception, not the standard for them."

"I still wish for peace, but even my patience can't hold out for long when your kind freely berates and dismiss the faunus like we're not equals." Ghira chimed in, who had always stood by his side, but growing concerns had forced his hand to think outside of mutual benefits and to the public as a whole.

"So are you saying that you will turn to violence" Kenshin replied, frowning at the implication.

"Fight fire with fire. I apparently see only a small change after that significant battle, in which you partook. From what I heard, you were a monster on the battlefield. Still, your blade didn't collect any casualties. Commendable efforts on your end, but it appears everyone on Remnant has been inflicted with short term memory loss. They're returning back to their old ways. I think they need a refresher." Kenshin's frown grew in size, unable to ease the troubled memory of his love and the way she rested against his body in her last moments. That's what spurred him on to fight for the white fang, but he can not undergo that trauma again, or be an active participant in causing a similar scene to someone else.

"Sienna, you can't exert your wishes so freely-" began Ghira until Kenshin rose from his seat as he made up his mind.

"No, she's allowed to make any comments or decision she sees fit, she's a high leader after all. However, if this were to pass, I will gladly give up my role as I won't stay in a community willing to get their hands dirty with blood to achieve their goals, that I won't."

"So you would be done?" Sienna watched closely, almost ready to commemorate his departure.

"I am human after all, I'm sure there would be a better representative than myself, one where the faunus can empathize completely."

"And what would you do from now on?" Ghira was stunned, but considering their relationship, it's strange to think where Kenshin will go due to his blacklisted like nature.

"My goal is to wander for the rest of my life, but more likely return to a favorite place of mine and live there until I die. I'm a simple man, with simple dreams, that I am." Kenshin smiled at the concept, which became infectious as Ghira chuckled at the news. This only made Sienna roll her eyes and wave her hand in dismissal.

"I never did understood you, it's a miracle we elected you and upheld your foolish opinion for so long." She never liked him at all, and considering how she recently came into power, she wasn't aware of the talents this man possessed when he executes it.

"My apologies, I thought it would work, I truly did. I guess my perspective is lacking." He gave his trademark chuckle and nervous laugh. Regardless, he bowed with respect for a group that has changed his outlook, even if it wasn't on purpose. "I must thank everyone here though for at least giving me a chance to show my worth, and my attempt to change the world." His words were a farewell, yet sentimental couldn't begin to describe his perspective. He fought and vowed to never kill, or battle unnecessarily for that matter. So, he worked hard, only to find it changed nothing. "I hope the best for all of you to succeed, even if our values differ from here on out." And with that, he left the council, closing the heavy doors behind him. Now, he stands outside the waiting room, where a black haired woman perked up at Kenshin.

"Oh, you're done already?" It was Kali, Ghira's wife and a person who played as a good consultant when he needed a different perspective. She welcomed Kenshin when he first joined and held no ill faith about him.

"No, the meaning is undergoing still, but I made the decision to leave the white fang." Her reaction was what one expected, shocked. It's almost out of character, considering how much of his ideals were perfect and what everyone wanted. It's a shame it just wasn't working.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this at all Kali."

"After all you've been though..." She trailed off, having gotten to know him over the years, and get an inner working of his inner psyche when he would stay over to speak with Ghira.

"My teachings doesn't work, and I sense that a new wave of thinking is in order. They said violence, but I do hope they avoid such a cause. Ghira wouldn't allow that to happen, but one has to think of the public." She frowned at the idea, knowing it would only increase tension. There were times Kenshin played the level head, but sometimes his patience couldn't be matched by anyone on Remnant really and the lack of results needed to end.

"So where will you go? Will you still visit us?"

"I don't think so, not because I don't wish to. I think it's better I stay away from anything affiliated with the white fang. Only for the sake of a certain leader." He mused to himself about his recent chat, in which, the cat faunus frowned in disappointment.

"Sienna again?" Kali didn't like that woman, a real loud mouth, but when she's passionate it, little to no one can compete with her communication skills. This made him chuckle with good taste.

"Was it that obvious?"

"She can be a brat sometimes, but she didn't get to where she was by being a docile kitten." The two shared a laugh together, like old friends catching up for the last tiem. The chatter broke up when the sounds of light footsteps were made. The two turned, to see a young Blake, who returned from the bathroom and gave a light wave. She wasn't the talking type, and did her best to hide in her books or simply hide altogether. Kali brought her along to accompany Ghira with his meeting and afterwards go out to eat.

"Kali, I'll be going now, I don't want the news breaking out while I'm still here."

"Okay, please stay safe out there."

"Don't worry, I will." He began to walk away, but stopped to say goodbye to Blake, who the two never really met eye to eye before. The red haired swordsman knelt down to match her height.

"Have you been well?" "She simply shook her head yes at his question, to which he chuckled at her youth. "That's good to know. Don't forget to smile here and there sometimes Blake." He raised his hand, to which she flinched until a soft hand rested on her head. "I have to go, don't get into trouble and always follow in what you believe in. It will lead you to the right path." The young girl wouldn't be able to internalize it until she grows older and understand how much the world will try and change her outlook. He rose from the ground and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we'll meet down the road Kali. I can buy you all the salmon I can afford. Just don't leave me broke in the end." The two shared one last laugh together until he bowed with grace and the left the two to their own devices. Stepping outside, he took a look up into the clear blue sky, knowing a new chapter has just begun for him.

* * *

She breezed through the forest, jumping and making the necessary evasions to reach camp as soon as possible. It was getting dark but there's no way Adam could have caught up to her, not yet. Her mind and heart were racing together, trying to break free from his grasp, once the false promise of freedom was stripped away. It didn't take long, but she was at camp. Everyone was on guard obviously, considering Adam had left with her. One did ask about his whereabouts, and Blake didn't hesitate. "He's finishing up some loose ends on his part, he'll be here soon." The male guard didn't ask anymore and nodded, leaving her to continue her plan.

It didn't take long to scavenge her belongings. Well, anything that can be carried in a portable fashion. Her books, her phone, her clothes, they were all placed in a generously sized burlap sack. Time's ticking away every second and once she got what she needed, she exited the tent but heading the other way, away from the guard who inquired about Adam, and away from everyone else locked in a conversation. She started off slow, her footsteps quiet as if she's going on a small stroll, but once she got far enough, she ran. She ran with such force she swore she left a mark on the dirt underneath her. She couldn't look back at the camp, or look back at all the years she fought centered through hatred rather than to be seen as equals. Her mind worked overtime now, on how she can forge her records to show she's a huntress in training? Maybe her mother could help.

A branch behind her cracked, and she felt her heart skipped in her chest, knowing something or someone is following her. 'Crap, is it Adam?' The fear of knowing her pursuer made her only speed up and think of ways she can get them off her trail. Four after images of Blake was created, all heading in a different cardinal direction, including the real Blake. She stayed on the ground while two of them leaped up into the air and traversed via the sturdy branches. The sounds behind her grew quieter and came to a stop, taking the bait. She mentally sighed, glad to know it worked.

Or so she thought.

Gunfire like sounds scattered behind her and eventually raced past her until coming to a full stop. She was followed, but it wasn't the worst case in mind. It was her second worst nightmare that followed her.

Sojiro, the young human taken in by Adam chased her down and essentially cut off her exits. To make matters worse, his katana was resting on his waist. He could turn violent at a moment's notice. That's what made her fear him so much, his unrelenting smile and unpredictable behaviour and servitude to he ordered to retrieve her? Kill her for parting the white fang? No, that man wouldn't let death be the solution to runaways. Gnashing her teeth, Blake decides to just come out with it. "What do you want?"

"I was coming back from practice and I saw you in such a hurry, I decided to see if something was wrong. Weren't you on a mission with Adam?" The boy couldn't put two and two together and she thanked his ignorance for that. Or innocence, he was young and she sensed he still wants to be a kid.

"Yeah, I was on a mission. Not anymore." Her delivery was fast and blunt. She hoped the quick chat would establish her in a hurry. It didn't, as he felt there was more to uncover.

"How'd that go?" So, the young Faunus decides to be even more blunt to her previous teammate.

"I don't got time for small talk, I need to leave now Sojiro." This little exchange was getting to her, as she wanted to be as far away as possible and he's the only one stopping her from reaching that goal.

"Where are you heading? And in such a rush might I add?"

"Anywhere that isn't here or involved with the white fang." She lied. She had a place in mind but disclosing that to him would be a death sentence. Adam would follow her, he seemed crazy enough to get what he wants when he requests it.

"You're leaving the white fang?" He looked rather stunned more than betrayed. He looked down to the ground as he tried to rationalize it from her perspective. "What would be the reason you'd do that? You seemed like the poster child, like you were born for this...why?"

* * *

"I was and still am. I belong with the white fang, if it was under different management. That's what I told him, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. I could feel it though, that he somewhat believed me, but he tried to push it all away."

"A human in a white fang, just when I thought the group couldn't get any more weirder, I mean, without you in it." The blonde faunus tried to assure he didn't offend his new friend. She briefly smiled at his attempts to disassociate herself and the group she once took pride in and continued.

"It was a rather long talk with him, and I was afraid he'd kill me. He's done it before, but I know it's from following orders than actually enjoying the act of murder." Her eyes casted to the side, thinking about that moment. When he revealed such a thing in the past, she lashed at him, because he confirmed what Kenshin has told her, she just chose to turn a blind eye until the truth couldn't hide itself. Their relationship had been neutral until that point and now only broken glass remained. Still, the boy wouldn't take the lashing without a reason.

"So, then what?"

"I told him, about Kenshin, the man who influenced my decision to stay here at Beacon Academy and make a difference in my own way. I forced him to look inward. It was like following his ideals kept him living day to day and I took them away. I feared for my life, cause he really seemed indecisive, unstable and more importantly, unpredictable."

"But you are alive." He took a sip from his mug, thanks to Sun's tail curling to his lips. "So fill in the details, what happened?" She would continue her story to the only person in vale who would accept her for she is deep down.

* * *

"Did Adam send you after me?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like the person to care about my problems, or to chat extensively." Sojiro didn't crack and only smiled, flashing his sword to her. He took a long look at his weapon of choice.

"I thought a sword was meant for killing, you're telling me it can do the exact opposite?" His perfect exterior cracked a little, wanting to know deeply if her words are genuine and not a ploy to get in his good graces.

"Yes, and that's why you should leave immediately. Think for yourself, don't follow Adam or his concepts anymore. You are not meant for that kind of world."

"..." He clenched his teeth at the implication of it all. Everything he's done was wrong and a matter of running from his own guilt and pain. If he continues, he'll no longer be able to do anything except lie and fake everything he does from now on. And he knew that, but it was his only option. Actually confronting his demons was worse than death, so how ironic his semblance let him run fast enough to forget, even for a brief moment. This however, only gave him a new light to look at what he can do.

"Sojiro?" There was a moment of silence as the boy battled internally and weighed his grey morals. His eyes were closed, searching within for answers. He soon opened his eyes with renewed focus and took a moment to size up Blake.

"Blake."

"Yes."

"I lied, Adam asked me to bring you back alive. You know what that means?" He raised his sword, his stern exterior startling but nevertheless made the faunus prepare for this fight coming up. He stepped forward, slowly but surely and she only gripped her weapon with tension, ready to parry. His footsteps grew closer, and closer, making her heart race. She saw the damage he can do and she needs to focus or else she'll lose. He showed no attempt at attacking yet as he stood mere inches from her. She never let her eyes lose sight of him and neither did he. Yet, the swordsman walked past her, not attempting to attack her. She turned in confusion, where he lifted his katana onto his shoulders and a glance up to the sky. "Guess I was unsuccessful in catching Blake Belladonna." He shrugged and once again, smiled with his bangs covering his eyes. A heavy exhale followed forth from Blake, who slumped down to the ground as all fear evaporated.

"Thank you Sojiro."

"Don't worry about me." His smiled remained, the one thing she hated the most. Never could read him. He patted his sword on his shoulder. "Get going, before Adam finds us, I'll pretend this meeting didn't happen."

"Will you be okay?"

"I won't know, but for now, this might be the last time we see each other. It's been fun in the meanwhile. Now, leave, don't make me say it a third time." He nodded with a stern look in his eyes, something she hasn't seen in him since she met him. Concern for someone other than himself. Nodding, she did as he was told, walking past him until her footsteps could no longer be heard as she moved with the wind. For once, the faunus knew that something in him clicked and for the better. She ran, ran far to escape this entire landscape and all she can hear behind her were rapid footsteps where the two had once stood. The trained swordsman had been using his fast speed to cover up her tracks and show as if he had been practicing his semblance. Once done, he glanced at his katana, seeing his distorted reflection. His mind painted it with the blood of his victims and he sighs heavily.

"Himura...huh..."Muttering the infamous swordsman, all he can do is speculate. He etched the name into his brain, as he will be using it soon enough when he goes on his own journey. Returning to camp, he shook his head and stretched his arms. Adam had looked concern and when he saw his protege emerged, he immediately asked him what had been plaguing his mind.

"There you are, any luck?"

"No, I can't find her Adam, did she really ran off?"

"I know what I saw." The bull faunus nodded and looked at the forest in disgust. "In that case, she might have defected and won't return." His hands balled into fists in frustration. The student took note and wondered why this riled him up so much, but didn't dare speak. "No matter, our goals will be achieved no matter what. With you on my side, we can take on the world." _Which meant more bloodshed._

"Of course, you taught me everything I needed to know." The same person who will lead him to the path of ruin.

"Good, then we are at an understanding." _Until he can not take it anymore_. Sojiro nodded and decided to walk towards his tent, before getting asked by his leader behind him.

"Sojiro."

"Hm?" He turned to look at the pensive boss.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He looked a little shocked but rightfully so at a question like that. And he disarmed it so easily, with a smile.

"Me? Lying? Why would I do such a stupid thing to someone like you? You don't take kindly to liars." This only was given a response in the form of a smirk and a nod.

"That's what I like to hear. Good night, we'll discuss our next mission soon."

* * *

This forest matched his mentality. So many trees and leaves that it can block one's destination. Eventually, it caged the boy to an ideal from his mentor. Only now did Sojiro wanted to escape and fly away but now here he is, clipped at the limbs and forced to look up to his master. This relationship can be seen as a slave and a master. The red haired man taking in a young, lost boy who was unable to escape his previous environment. He thought maybe the cycle can change. What the boy didn't know, was that he never left his cage, only a new exterior painted over to fool his senses. The one taste of freedom he had was when he met Kaoru, Ashitaro and his friends. Making connections like that left him confused, but also at ease, like he reawakened what it is to be a normal human being. His smile was never forced as it used to be. It's natural, as much as natural he can muster.

Adam towered over his young student, blocking the forest trees and only see red. The leader shook his head with clicks of the tongue. "You tried to run from me, after all I've done for you. Did you simply forget your manners?"

"No, I haven't, I just-"

"Just what? Speak clearly."

"I..."The raven haired boy tried to conjure a meaning but nothing came out. His heart has turned cold since he murdered his family, if that term can be used positively. But, he can recall the exact moment he thought for himself and questioned his own beliefs. Blake. Hearing her call him a monster after disclosing how he entered the white fang. The look on her face and the tone she used against him, it ached, made his heart scrunched up and wondered what he has done? He closed off the world outside of Adam and Blake, who he values closely. To feel someone like her step away and leave not just him, but the white fang, it made him contemplate his morals and what he wanted. And that is when he came to the realization, of following along what someone told him. He never thought for himself, and set out to do just that. Here he is, back to where he started and now is at his mercy. After mulling over this, he managed to say something. "I just wanted to leave, nothing more. It didn't feel right to stay."

"Is that so? You know, when I first met you, you had this potential no one noticed in your life. I was the only one to see it, and you did a very good job in attempting to realize this vision. I want to know the exact moment you strayed off that path." His previous mentor crouched over him, lowering his sheathed weapon onto his cheek. "When did you began to think the white fang was a problem?"

"What?"

"You just don't get up and leave without a reason, so what made you runaway?"

He took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Blake, she gave me more than enough reason to leave."

"Blake?" That was a name he hasn't heard in a long while, considering her abrupt departure. Though, his reaction wasn't what one would think. Only a dark laugh. "You left cause of her? Oh please, humor me on what that ungrateful wench could have told you to make you change your mind." This also evoked a reaction from Sojiro, who had never shown any emotion other than his neutral state. Someone had faith in him, and didn't use him to achieve a higher goal. This combined with the heart to heart talk with Kaoru and her students made him understand what it's like to be a human and so, he expressed his anger.

"What would you know! I felt more human following her advice than following your orders around here!"

"Oh, so you think you are human huh?" It was at this point his student's words had struck a nerve. He grasped the tied up boy by the base of his raven hair and held him up high. "If I recall, you were the one who killed your family, and also went on to do my bidding and you killed with no remorse. You are not human, you are a machine that should be following orders." Despite the grip on his head, the student didn't relent and his eyes screamed defiance.

"I'm not going to do as you say, you can kill me if you want, I'm not a pawn in your game anymore Adam."

"Oh, how fun it would be. But it would be a waste to remove all the hard work I have done. You say you are human, let's prove it." He thrusted Sojiro's hand down into the dirt, slamming Sojiro into the ground face-first. "You want to be human? Then you have to feel emotions for that to happen. How about I take a visit to that village you were hiding in and make my introduction to that dojo?" His heart sank and his mouth hang open at the thought. He knew the dangers Adam can create and he didn't want anything to happen. He desperately tried to remove out of his binds but it proved futile.

"No, don't do that!"

"You think you are in a position to stop me? You are already on your first step, denial. What's next, anger, was it? No, you already done that didn't you? Well, I want you to be furious when I kill every single resident there. Maybe then I can see a different reaction other than that smile you learned."

"Please, don't do this, no one has to die. Especially not for my sake."

"You skipped straight to the bargaining phase, how appropriate. You can beg better than that."

"Innocent lives shouldn't have to be taken because of my petty actions, please spare them." His eyes were shut in pain and couldn't believe he could let his guard down to a monster like him.

"Hm, alright, I'll spare them. But only on one condition." The man once again tilted the boy's head to ensure he was paying attention. "You'll just have to go ahead and kill them yourself."

"..." His face was frozen in shock and he gritted his teeth.

"I thought so. You know the damage I can inflict and you have the choice to ease your suffering. You are in control of your pain Sojiro, and you can end it all with your own hands, just like that night." What a low tactic, bringing up the exact same event that still haunts him to this day and one where he hasn't gotten over it at all. The leader leaned in, smirking. "What will the answer be?" There's so much Sojiro wished to say but knew he needed to keep things swift. There's only one response to an offer like that.

"I can't."

"Pity. Just know, that it's your fault they're going to die by my hands Sojiro." Adam knew this would be the case, but he could never get a read on his pupil. Now he knows Sojiro clearly. A child who doesn't know what grief is. He'll learn that shortly.

"Please...don't..."The red haired faunus pulled back both his hand as he strike the back of Sojiro's head, knocking him out cold and leaving his vision in darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Volume 5 was great, except for the ending, but I needed it to end so I can plan because there were so many things moving forward about the white faunus being revealed. I had a lot of ideas and plans and now I can move forward with a clear goal of how to wrap things up. I'll see if I can post more regularly cause I want to end my story in 2018. We'll see if I can keep my promise, as I have attempted in the past._

 _Happy New Years everyone, take care._


End file.
